


His Death Was Only The Beginning

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the showdown on the vanishing point everyone is thinking that Leonard Snart died. But is he really dead? How does the future looks like now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day As He Died

"You wanna steal a kiss from me Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief!" Sara said, then left the room, right after Leonard had tried to tell her that there could be something more between them. Something that he had been feeling ever since a while ago. But the blonde assassin killed it, which made Leonard think that she didn't feel the same way. He watched her as she left the room and he exhaled deeply. But before he left the room as well, he reached into one of the pockets in his jacket to pull out a letter. Leonard looked at it and read the words on the piece of paper one last time.

 

Sara,  
If you read this, I'm probably dead and I wouldn't have had a chance to tell you this in person. Since I first met you on the roof, I was convinced that there was something special between me and you. The time that I got to spend with you, were the most amazing times of my life. You showed me that there was something else in me than just the cold-hearted person that I have been nearly all my life. You showed me that I was different. You and Mick know me better than anyone else on the ship, but the entire time, I couldn't help but think that you deserved better and that I couldn't make you happy. But I also had hope about us having a future together. But that won't happen in this life and I hope that you'll find your happiness somewhere else and with someone else, who really deserves such a strong and beautiful woman like you. There's something that I've kept from you and what I think you should know. You were a better thief than I could ever be or have been, considering you stole my heart. I love you, Sara. But promise me, that you don't think about me anymore. Please be happy and live your life.

In deepest love,  
Your Leonard.

 

Then, he put the letter in Sara's bag, together with a beautiful necklace. If he would survive the journey, he would definitely take the necklace back. But if not, she'd find it one day. Then, he leaves the room and went to meet the team in the main-room to discuss the final plan.

 

A couple hours later, the team was in the middle of a fight with the guards of the Time Masters. Whilst Rip Hunter, Mick Rory and Ray Palmer tried to destroy the Ocolus, Leonard Snart, Sara and Firestorm came back to join the fight and try to hold the guards back. Leonard could feel the presence of the blonde assassin by his side. For a while now, they had been fighting side by side and had each other's back all the time. So, Leonard would also freeze most of the guys who would try to attack Sara when she wasn't prepared for it. During the fight, they didn't have any time to talk about what happened between them in Sara's room earlier. They hadn't even had any time to talk about it. Then, Rip joined the part of the team that tried to hold back the guards, which confused Leonard. It made him think that the Ocolus was destroyed, yet he didn't see Ray or his partner Mick anywhere. He asked Rip where they were and before Rip could even answer, Leonard got a bad feeling about the situation. As the captain of the team told him that his friend, and partner, wanted to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the Ocolus, Leonard started to run inside the building. He could feel Sara following behind.

As the both of them arrived at the Ocolus, Leonard asked Mick what he was doing. But Mick told them to run away. What Mick didn't know, was that Leonard had already made his decision. "I'm sorry, old friend." Leonard said and looked at Mick's confused face before he knocked him out with his cold-gun. Then, he quickly put one hand inside the machine to stop it from exploding. But he already knew that the thing would explode in a matter of time anyway. The thief's heart was racing with fear. Would he really die like this? Was this the end? "What are you doing?" The words from the blonde assassin got to him. He immediately answered as he looked at her: "What does it look like to you? I'm giving you time! Take Mick and leave!" But he could see that the blonde assassin hesitated for a few seoncds, before she came closer to him. Before he could ask her what she was doing, he felt her hand on his arm and a pair of soft lips against his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but those few seconds made him forget where they were and what they were doing. Once she pulled away, he looked straight into the White Canary's eyes and he could see something. Something that could be love, but something else too. But both of them weren't able to speak. Sara walked away and took Mick with her. She made it out of the building just in time, before Leonard was surrounded by Time Masters, who told him to shut it down. But it was too late. Leonard had no strings on him anyways. The last thing he did before he died, was sending a very cold smile toward the Time Masters. Then, the Ocolus exploded. The impact crushing his body until there was nothing of him left.

 

But was he really dead? No one could tell.


	2. Back in 2016

Everyone on the Waverider was in shock. No one believed that someone on the team would die. Especially not Leonard Snart. Ray was the one who was supposed to die there, not Leonard. "I'm sure he hates this, but... He died a hero." Ray said. He could tell they all agreed, even though no words were exchanged. Sara wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. She would've never thought that the thief would grow so close to her and that there could be more than just a friendship between the both of them. The assassin would never admit her feelings for someone else, but there was more for her. And she hated it that she didn't tell him earlier. Then, she got up and walked over to her rom. She needed to be alone for a while and she noticed that no one followed her as she did. As Sara arrived in her room, she closed the door and sat down on it. Then, she could feel more tears welling up in her eyes, which were soon after rolling down her cheeks. "You goddamn asshole!" She said to herself. "Why did you have to do that?" She added. Once the tears slowly faded away again, she grabbed her bag to change clothes, but as she put her hand inside, she felt something in the bag that she had never put in there, so she pulled it out. It was an envelope and she could see her name written on it, in Leonard's handwriting. She wiped the tears on her cheeks away and opened up the envelope. Inside was a letter and a golden necklace, with diamonds on the pendant. Somehow, Sara had the feeling the necklace was stolen, but she decided to keep it anyway, before putting it aside and starting to read the letter. As she read the letter, the tears came back. With each word she read, she started to cry more. "I will never forget you, Snart." She whispered to herself once she had finished reading the letter. Then, she takes the necklace again and looks at it for a few seconds, before putting it on. Even though the necklace was stolen, she'd still keep it. "I never told you, but... I loved you too..." The blonde assassin said, more to the necklace, then to herself. But it was too late to confess her feelings to the older criminal.

The next day, the Waverider landed back in 2016. Rip decided to stop the mission, because more than enough people had died because of him and he didn't want anyone else on the team to die because of him. Everyone wondered why he brought them back much later than January, like he promised in the first place. But Rip never asnwered the question and flew away in the Waverider, right after everyone noticed that he had made a hologram of himself to talk to them for the last time. The team was confused about what to do next after everything happened, but eventually, they split up and everyone goes their own way.

Sara's way lead her to her old friends, team Arrow. Actually, she's wanted to call them and her sister Laurel about her being back, but she decided to surprise them and made her way over to the Arrow-layer with a big smile. Of course, she hadn't forgotten that Leonard died, but she didn't want to show her weakness and that she was suffering. "Guys, I'm back!" She said cheerfully as she walked in with her hands in her pockets, but as she glanced around, she noticed that no one was around. " Guys?" She asked again and a big smile appeared on her face as Oliver appeared in sight. He was surprised to see her. "Sara? What are you doing here?" He asked as he approached her. "It's great to see you too, Ollie." Sara said and knew that Oliver was joking. She opened her arms and hugged her friend and former lover. But, as they hugged, Sara sensed something was wrong. Oliver was hiding something from her. "Where is everyone? Where's Laurel?" She asked and watched as a sad and hurtful look appeared on Oliver's face. "Sara... Laurel is...' He stopped, because he couldn't get it over his heart to tell her, but the blonde assassin already knew what the man wanted to tell her. "No..." She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes, again. "It can't be true!" She suddenly shouted. "I'm so sorry, Sara..." Oliver said quietly. "And you didn't save her? Why didn't you save her?!" She yelled at Oliver and hit him on the chest. He didn't stop her. He let it happen. He let her out her anger on him. Then, Sara ran away. She wanted to be alone again, even though she needed an explanation about how her sister had died.

For a few hours, Sara ran through the streets as she cried. She wasn't just crying about her sister, though. She was crying because of Leonard too. Why was she always the one losing the people she loved? She was still alive today because of her sister. Why couldn't she just die again? She would do it, if it could bring Laurel back. But she knew that that was no longer possible. And she wasn't able to talk to Oliver about it, because he wouldn't tell her everything. But the person she hated the most, was Rip Huner. He hadn't told her this would happen, even though he knew it would. This was the reason why he brought them back in May 2016, instead of January 2016. Maybe, she would've been able to save her sister if Rip would've brought them back earlier. She wiped away her tears. She needed a drink. But she'd most certainly not go for a drink alone. She needed some kind of company. And she knew exactly were she would find company. In Central City. It would take a little time for her to get there, but that was okay. 

After a couple hours, Sara walked into a bar and could see a few very shady guys. But the assassin wasn't afraid of them. She could deal with them as soon as they'd start flirting with her. Then, she saw a familiar figure seated next to the bar and she knew she was at the right place. She walked over to him and gave the person a smack on the head, which snapped the person out of his thoughts. He wanted to as what was going on, until he could see who had slapped him. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Sara could hear by the way that he was talking, that he was already drunk. But before the assassin answered, she ordered a drink and drank it in one gulp. Then she replied: "I needed a drink." Mick snorted before he mumbled: "And you couldn't do that in your city?" "Someone needs to kick your ass, Mick! You gave Len's coldgun to someone else? Really?!" Sara gave the pyromaniac a very serious look. He gave her a confused look in return, wondering how she kenew that, before she added: "I had time to check the news." Mick took a sip from his beer. "Of course... I just thought he would come back, Blondie. Snart never did anything without a plan." "He died, Mick!" And actually, she wanted to say more, but she was close to crying again. That's why she ordered another drink and drank it in one gulp again. "There was more between you and him, right?" Mick asked and looked at the blonde with a serious look on his face. He noticed something. Noticed that his partner had changed ever since he had met Sara. He hadn't quite gotten that. Now, he knew exactly what was going on. "I wish there was..." Sara admitted quietly and looked into her glass, which was once again empty. Maybe there would've been more between her and the thief if he hadn't died. "I was thinking... Maybe I could take something from him, you know... To remind me of him." Sara knew that the thought was stupid and shook her head once the words had left her lips. She wanted to forget about it. "I shouldn't have come here..." Sara added and paid for her drinks before she gets up and wanted to leave. "Wait." Mick said and got up to walk after her after he finished his drink. But he never cared to pay as he left the bar with Sara. "Come with me." He just said. Sara knew that the pyromaniac wasn't the biggest talker, but she was glad to knew that he wanted to go somewhere with her. She asked why, but got no answer, her curiosity growing with every step.

Mick lead the way to a warehouse, just outside of Central City. "What are we doing here, Mick?" Sara asked and glanced around. Somehow, she felt uncomfortable. Mick looked at the blonde assassin before he said: "This is where Snart used to come... When he needed time to think or whenever he needed to be alone." He turned back to the door, putting his hands on it, ready to open it. "I haven't been here in a while." He said to himself. Sara suddenly felt her heart racing in her chest. Would she really go in there? Would she really walk into the place that belonged to the man she loved? Sara doubted for a few seconds before following Mick inside. Upon seeing the furniture, she could tell that it was indeed Leonard's own little place. Some old chairs and a dusty table stood in the middle of the room. Sara walked over to one of the shelves and noticed a few books on it. "I didn't know he liked to read..." Sara said and noticed that she actually didn't know all that much about the thief, which only made her sadder. She let her fingers trail over the backs of the books before she walked over to the table. There were a few pieces of paper on it. The blonde assassin hesitated before she took a few of them, knowing that they could be plans for a break in or a heist. The date written on the papers told her that it was old. "2000?" Mick asked as he looked over Sara's shoulder. "I thought he was in prison at that time?" Sara's heart started to race even more after Mick's words. If Mick's words were correct and Leonard was really in prison in 2000, then the date must... "Leonard is alive...' She said to herself. Then, she turned around to the other man to pull him into a hug. "Mick, he must be alive!" And for the first time, in the past few days, she was smiling again. There was hope. "Well... How do we get him back here? The Waverider is gone and Rip said he'd never come back." Sara looked at the notes and the smile on her face disappeared, because in theory, Mick was right. "But we can bring it back!" Someone said from behind them and they both turn around to see another familiar face. It was Ray. "What are you doing here, Haircut? Stop following me!" Mick said and crossed his arms over his chest. But Sara didn't listen to Mick and just asked: "What do you mean, Ray?" He told them about a plan that he had and was hoping that the other team-members would join them. Sara didn't have to contemplate for very long. She put the notes in her pocket and walked over to say. And as she was doing that, she noticed Mick following her.


	3. Leonard Snart is Back

How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? Days? Maybe even weeks or years? Leonard had no idea. But, ever since the explosion, he had been in an unbearable pain and he wasn't even sure what had happened to him. He had been through a lot of pain in his life, but never a pain this worse. It made him scream. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel anything but the pain. It was like he was floating around in a room. A dark room. Whilst suffering at it's worst. And the only thing the thief wanted was to die. Permanently. He tried to think about something else, which wasn't easy if he had to admit, but the longer he tried, a light became brighter and brighter in front of his eyes. He was thikning of the blonde woman that had kissed him before the Oculus had exploded. But even though he was currently in this state, he knew he'd never forget that girl. "Sara..." Leonard whispered and tried to concentrate on the light in front of him. Slowly, her face became visible in the light. He started to remember everything. The way she laughed and the way they fought beside one another. Leonard always thought she was the only one on the ship who wasn't a freak in some way. A reincarnation like Kendra or Carter, neither she was a scientist. She was normal. And that was the reason why he started to spend so much time with her in the first place, never knowing he'd actually get feelings for the blonde assassin. But that time, when they were on the ship all alone because the rest of the team was taken by the Time Masters, he had pointed his cold-gun in her direction, out of fear. Because he didn't know what to do with the feelings he had for her. Those were, after all, feelings he had never had before. And he must admit, that the fear is still there. But he also felt guilty towards Sara, because he couldn't get rid of the fear. He saw it in her eyes. What kind of apology would he give her that he actually meant? He would love to try and tell her about his feelings. Then, suddenly a sting of pain rushed through his body and he cried out in pain again. He screamed as loud as he could, hoping the pain would go away because of it. The light in front of him faded away and suddenly, he felt numb. He felt nothing. Was he really dead now?

It took a while before Leonard could feel something underneath his body again and slowly opened up his eyes. Only to notice that he was laying in the middle of a backyard. "What the hell happened?" Leonard asked himself out loud before getting up slowly and carefully, considering his body still hurt. He also wondered where he was at that very moment. Before he started walking, he reached over to the gun holder on his leg, where his cold-gun usually was, but it was no longer there. Then, he remembered. He had dropped his cold-gun in the Vanishing Point before reaching into the Oculus to make sure it'd explode. A small groan escaped his lips, the thief never liked being unarmed. But he hoped that the team would know that he was indeed still alive and would find him soon. But, whilst he was here, he needed to find out where 'here' was, so he started to explore and tried to ignore the pain in his body whilst doing so. He had never felt such a feeling before. It was as if he was being burned from inside out. As he left the backgarden and walked onto the street, someone bumped into him, because he or she seemed to be in a hurry. It made Leonard think it was Barry, but upon glancing up, he noticed the person had blonde hair and wanted to continue walking, but stopped in her tracks as she looked over at him. For a moment, his heart stopped beating, because he was looking straight into the eyes of the woman, who had helped him through all of this. But she looked different. Much older. How much time had passed since he... died? "Leonard?" The familiar voice that belonged to the blonde assassin made him think straight again, but before he could even say a word, he felt two arms being thrown around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. Leonard was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her as well. Leonard always hated physical contact with pretty much anyone, but Sara had broken through his defences a long time ago. "I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead! What happened?" Sara asked and looked straight into his eyes as she pulled back from the hug. Leonard shrugged, "I don't know. I can't remember." He ran his fingertips over his forehead. He had to admit that that was true. The only thing he could remember was the explosion and then... Nothing. Except the pain. But he wouldn't admit that, there were other things on his mind right now and he needed to know what happened after the explosion. "Did you stop Savage?" He asked. Sara shook her head before answering: "It... It all became even more complicated after you died..." She looked away and Leonard could see how sad she had suddenly gotten. Then, the thief felt a sting of pain in his stomach, that made him wince. Sara noticed. "Everything alright?" Leonard shook his head, "Everything's fine." Then, a smile appeared on his features, the smile that would always display itself when he was flirting with the blonde assassin. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me, Canary." But once the words left his lips, the pain grew and the burning feeling came back. What was happening to him? "Very funny, Snart! But you really don't look well." "Maybe I just need some sleep." Leonard said and gave her a rather serious look. He wasn't sure whether the pain would be gone after some sleep, but before he could say anything else, Sara had already grabbed his arm and lead the way toward her home.

On their way, she told him that he was in Central City in 2020. After he died, Rip brought the team back to 2016. They hadn't stopped Savage or the Time Masters. Half of the team was dead and the other half, she couldn't reach anymore. Telling the story made Sara sad and Leonard couldn't help but to feel somewhat sad too, even though he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that Sara's smile, which he loved so much, hadn't been on her face ever since she had bumped into him. Maybe something changed? He hated to see her like that. But he had other problems to take care of. He needed to find out what was going on with him and his feelings for the younger woman. Moments after entering Sara's flat, his legs suddenly gave out beneath him and he quickly grabbed onto the table, not to fall on the ground. Luckily for him, Sara was right beside him to help. "What's going on with you, Leonard?" She laid the back of her hand against his forehead, "You're hot!" "You really just noticed that now?" He asked. Sara noticed the way he was subtly flirting with her and it made her cheeks turn a light shade of red before she added: "No... I mean... Your body is burning up." Leonard's facial expression changed to serious again and he shook his head. "I don't know either, Sara." He said as he looked into the assassin's worried eyes. She was the woman for whom he had so much feelings. The feelings which he couldn't describe. Feelings he had never felt before. But he wanted to tell her about them. And he had the feeling that he'd have to do it at that very moment. "Sara..." He started, but then he felt his body slowly going numb again.

Once again, it took a while until he woke up again. This time, it was in the middle of the light and he was laying on the street. He got up and walked along the street, wondering where he had ended up this time. On his way, he found a newspaper laying around and he picked it up, before letting his eyes land on the date of the newspaper. It was the 21st of June, 2010. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself before he looked up from the newspaper to glance around. No one was around and that was for the best. Because, the past version of himself was in prison at that time. And it would be confusing if someone would see him walking the streets whilst his younger self was in prison. He wasn't sure where to go, but after a while, he decided to go to an old warehouse, which was his own hideout. He went there whenever he wanted to be alone.

Once Leonard entered the warehouse and glanced around, he noticed that nothing had changed. His way lead him to the fridge and after he had opened the door, he saw that there was more than enough food in there. Silently, he thanked his younger self for filling the fridge before landing in jail. He grabbed some of the food inside and started to eat it. He wasn't sure whether eating was a good idea. Sure, he was hungry, but he knew he'd end up throwing it all out again with the weird thing going on inside him. He wasn't wrong, because minutes later, he threw everything out again. "Oh please... Not again..." He said to himself and leant against the wall as he closed his eyes. He was tired of the pain. Tired of everything that was going on. All he wanted was to return to the Waverider. When thinking about it, hatred started to fill his heart. Hatred toward the Time Masters. He slowly walked back to the table and found some pieces of paper on it. He needed to write down some of his thoughts and as he did, he tried to calm down and ignore the burning feeling inside him. After rereading what he had written down, he thought about how he wanted to kill the Time Masters for what they had done to him and he thought about Sara. As her name circled around in his mind, he realized something. He was still alive because of Sara. The young assassin had brought him back to life. She had shown him light in the darkness, even when he was in so much pain. That's why he added something behind her name on one of the papers. 

"My light."


	4. Following The Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> At first I wanted to say thank you for everyone who is reading this story and for all the kudos! I hope you all enjoy the story and I wanted to say i'm sorry that this chapter took so long but at first I was in holiday and then my beta-reader. But now... here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it!

"But, how is this supposed to work?" Sara asked after Ray and Stein had tried to explain how they were getting the Waverider back. They had explained it many, many times, but their way of speech was just too difficult for Sara to understand. Each moment that passed by, her desire to see Leonard grew. She never knew it was possible for someone to miss someone as much as she did right now. Now that she knew he was still alive, yet in another time, she somehow still couldn't believe it. She reached over to the necklace he had given her and wrapped her fingers around it, remembering finding it in her bag, together with Leonard's letter. She watched Ray and Stein, and by their expressions, she could tell that their plan didn't seem to work. Moments later, a sigh escaped her lips and she walked over to a big rock, before sitting down on top of it. Mick followed her example, "We will bring him back." The blonde assassin knew that and gave the older man a quick nod for an answer. Leonard wasn't the only reason why Sara wanted the Waverider and Rip back here. She still didn't seem to be able to forget about her sister's passing. And she wanted Rip to bring her back, so that she could safe her. 

The group went silent for a moment, before the Waverider appeared in the air and landed on the beach right in front of them. Sara noticed the confused looks on Ray and Stein's faces. Maybe their plan had worked out after all? She glanced over at Mick quickly before she got up and walked over to the rest of the team, whom were watching as someone walked out of the Waverider. It was their Captain. But Mick still needed to check if it was really him before he let Rip talk. A small smile appeared on Sara's lips. As Rip started his speech about his action, Sara didn't listen. But, then he asked if they all wanted to continue the mission and that sparked her interest. She was the first one to walk back onto the ship, everyone else soon following behind her. 

Moments after the group entered the main-room, Sara's emotions got the better hand of her, "You knew it, Rip?!" She said angrily. "You knew that my sister was going to die! That's why you didn't bring us back to January!" Then, she pushed him against the wall before she yelled out: "Bring me back! Bring me back so that I can safe my sister!" She could feel tears welling up in hre eyes, but she swallowed them. She hated being weak and vulnerable in front of other people and she especially didn't feel like showing emotions right now. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was about to shake it off, when the grip tightened. "Easy, Sara! Do you remember what you wanted to ask him? There's someone, alive, out there who needs you help!" Sara took a deep breath at the pyromaniac's words and calmed down a little bit. Mick was right. There was someone out there who needed her help. He was important to her too. She found herself wrapping her fingers around the necklace once again, her gaze aiming down at it. "Bring me to 2000, Rip." Sara said as she grabbed the piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to him. "Snart is still alive!" Rip took the piece of paper and examined it before raising a brow. "That could be anyone. Why you think it's mr. Snart?" "Because I know what his handwriting looks like, Rip! Because Mick and I know that he was in prison at that time." Rip wasn't much convinced about their statements, especially since he knew Sara was suffering. Suffering from both Leonard and Laurel's death. He looked at everyone, then asked what they thought about the situation. "Well... It's worth a try. If it's a trap, we'll know how to handle it." Ray said in the most optimistic way possible before shrugging and looking over at Sara. He knew how important Leonard was to her. She had already lost her sister, so he understood she wouldn't give up the hope that person she loved so much was still alive. "Okay, then I suggest we give it a try. Let's go to 2000!" The captain said before walking over to the captain's chair. The team strapped themselves in and waited for their captain to make the ship jump to 2000.

The moment the ship landed in 2000, a wave of nervousness hit Sara. Her heart was racing in her chest and she didn't even want to leave the Waverider anymore. What if Rip was right? What if Leonard was no longer alive and this was a trap? One set by the Timemasters? Or what if Leonard wasn't the same person he used to be anymore? No longer the person she fell in love with? Then, she felt a presence beside her. She looked over at her side and noticed it was Mick, judging by the height and amount of muscle. "You're kidding, right? As if I'd let you go out there alone!" A smile appeared on Sara's features at the pyromaniac's words. Of course he would come with her. Even if Mick would never admit it, he missed Leonard just as much as she was. Maybe even more. Her hand touched Mick's for a second before she walked out of the Waverider, feeling his presence right behind her. She had never been this nervous in her entire life. What if she was wrong and Leonard was indeed dead and would never come back? But she knew that Mick would be by her side through it all. Maybe she was crazy, but so was Mick. Together, they made their way toward the warehouse where they found the note. Upon arrival, she noticed the warehouse hadn't changed. She walked inside slowly and glanced around.

Leonard was sat in the corner. He didn't know exactly for how long he had been in that time. But ever since he had arrived, there had been an unbearable pain in his stomach, which was spreading through his entire body. He hadn't slept or eaten anything, and he felt so unwell. The cold-hearted thief only wanted it to stop. It made him want to die. But on the other side, he would think of Sara. And how badly he just wanted to see her one more time before he'd die. Then, he heard something. Someone entering the warehouse. The thief tried to forget about the pain in his body and grabbed a gun, which he found inside a cupboard, where he'd hide his weapons in the past. He got up carefully and rested his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot as soon as someone would appear in sight. But when someone did appear, he immediately recognized their faces and was blown away by surprise. "Sara?" He said in disbelief. He was afraid of how weak his voice sounded and after looking down, he noticed how one of his hands was turning transparent. 

Sara wanted to say something, call out his name. But she was afraid Leonard wouldn't be there. She was proven wrong when she heard a very familiar voice behind her and she immediately turned around, to see the man with the short hair. Seeing him made her heart race and tears well up in her eyes, which she couldn't prevent from falling. Without thinking about it, she ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. In that very moment, she didn't care Leonard didn't like physical contact, she needed to show him how much she missed him. But she noticed something was wrong. She pulled back slightly, to look deeply into his eyes and she noticed the dark bags under his eyes. "Is everything okay, Leonard?" He opened his mouth to reply, but instead, a wince escaped his lips because of the pain. He had to pull himself together, not to collapse again like he did before. He didn't want to end up somewhere else again. That was the reason why he held onto Sara, then noticed someone else was by his side as well. "We need to bring him back to the Waverider!" He could hear the words, but they seemed distant, as if they were being spoken from miles away. He felt two strong arms being wrapped around him and they brought him away, back to the Waverider.


	5. Feel the power... of love

Mick and Sara brought the man known as Captain Cold to the med-bay, only then noticing he had passed out. By his expression, Sara could tell he was in a lot of pain. "What happened to him?" She asked, worry washing over her. "We don't know yet, Sara." Rip said as he got the computer ready, so that Gideon could try and heal him. He was worried too, but he knew that the AI could heal him and fix everything that was wrong with Leonard. Then, Rip carefully laid his hand on Sara's shoulder. "He needs to rest now. We should give him some space." He nodded toward toward the rest of the team, as to ask for them to leave. As they did, he looked back at Sara, asking the same of her in a quiet way. She did, but couldn't go far, because someone grabbed her wrist. Upon glancing backwards, she noticed it was Leonard who did it. "Leonard, you..." She started, looking at him in surprisement. "Can we talk?" He mumbled out. He was too weak to talk normally. Sara felt her heart starting to race in her chest. Then, she shook her head, "Shh... Later. You need to rest now." She said before walking closer to the bed. She was oh so happy that he was still alive. Even though she didn't know whether or not he felt the same way about her. She watched as Leonard shook his head. "Leonard, really. We can talk later." She said again. Somehow, she felt like a mother, who tried to put her stubborn child to bed. "Is this real? Am I not dead?" She nodded her head and promised him that he wasn't dead. She noticed that his eyelids were close to closing again and moments later, he was fast asleep. She watched him for a few moments. It made her wonder. What had happened to him? Why was he so scared? And why did he feel like he was being burnt from inside out? Even though Rip wanted her out of the med-bay, she decided to stay anyway and think about all of it for a while.

Leonard definitely needed the sleep. He needed it desperately after everything that happened. When he woke up, he had completely lost track of time. For how long had he been out? Well, atleast he felt much better. His body felt normal again for a change. He tilted his head and saw a person sitting beside his bed. She was playing with a necklace and seemed to be deep in thought. He opened his mouth to stay something, but closed it again after he noticed it was the necklace that he had put in Sara's bag with the letter he had written to her. Which means that she must've found the letter in the bag and Leonard swallowed before speaking up: "One dollar for your thoughts." Sara flinched at the sudden words and looked up at him, once again caught by surprise. "You're awake... How... How are you..." She asked as she put the necklace back under her shirt. That was a mistake. Now, she no longer had something to keep her hands busy with. "Like a truck ran me over..." The thief said in a sarcastic manner as he tried to sit up. "I think we need to talk." "Leonard, stop. Please." Sara didn't feel like talking about her feelings right now. Just them being friends already felt great. And she didn't want to destroy what they had. She was afraid that the words Leonard had written in the letter were a lie. That he only wrote them because of everything that had happened. Then, she remembered the papers she found in his hiding place. "What do you mean with... 'Your light'?" Leonard closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Actually, he didn't want to think about all that again, but he had to explain this to her. "It's hard to explain. I was thinking when I died... Actually, I died a couple times, and the feeling of the explosion tearing me apart is still fresh, but as that happened, I could see a light. The light gave me strength and it made me realize that I didn't want to die. Within the light, I saw you..." Then, Leonard stopped, because his heart was racing and he thought about it. Not so much about the day he died, more about Sara. "I... You're still alive because of... me?" Sara asked and watched as Leonard nodded. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to swallow them. She didnt'want to cry in front of Leonard. "And... the letter? Why did you think I'd ever be happy without you? What if I don't want that? What if I ever wanted you? What if-" Sara wanted to say more, but she was being pulled toward Leonard. She landed on the bed. "Just shut up, Lance!" Leonard said before leaning closer and pressing his lips to Sara's. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds, because Sara pulled back, looking straight into the thief's blue eyes. "I love you, crook... But really? Now you're stealing a kiss from me?" "Now tell me that I'm a hell of a thief again." Leonard said, a grin appearing on his features. He held Sara's hand and didn't want to let go. "Jerk!" She joked, then leant in to kiss him again.

"FInally! It's about time!" Someone said. They both immediately recognized the voice and stopped the kiss before looking over at the door-opening. Jax, Mick and Ray were standing there, watching them. For once, Leonard didn't feel like giving him a sarcastic comment. "Close the door, Gideon!" He said. "Of course, Mr. Snart." The female voice replies and closed the door. She wouldn't let anyone in now. "So, we are alone now." Sara whispered and a smile appeared on her features. She leant in for another kiss. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She never thought that Leonard would come back to her. She felt a certain tingly feeling in her stomach that she never felt before. Not even before she died.

They spend the next few hours side by side, just talking. Especially because they had both died and knew what that felt like now. That made Sara realized she needed to talk to Rip about something. "I will be back." The young assassin said and gave the thief another kiss before she left the med-bay. She could feel Leonard's eyes on her as she left, knowing exactly what he was staring at. But she let him, knowing how much he liked her ass. Then she walked over to the main room and found Rip. He was clearly thinking about something. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, immediately getting nervous, because she saw the look on Rip's face as she opened her mouth to say something. Rip interrupted her. "Sara, no! I know you miss your sister. I know you're grieving because of her. But if I would bring your back... If I would bring you back to the moment where I recruited you all, it would make everything worse." He got closer to Sara and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Please understand that... Darhk would've killed you too. You and your father too." That hit her, hard. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and Rip immediately felt sorry. He had no idea what to say next. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't. "I understand you-" "You don't understand anything, Rip!" Sara yelled at him. "We tried to save your family! We tried everything to make you happy gaian! And what are we doing now?" "Sara, you have to understand..." Rip tried to get to her, but the assassin didn't want him touching her anymore, so she ran out of the main-room as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to hide in her room, but her feet had another plan. They lead her back to the med-bay, right back to Leonard. When she was about to enter, she wiped away her tears, then froze. She heard other voices in the med-bay. Ray and Stein.

"So, you know what's wrong with me?" Leonard asked and gave the two a cold look. "Well... Uhm... Actually yes." Ray started to explain what was wrong with him, but Ray's way of speech was too difficult for the thief. "English, Raymond!" He interrupted harshly. "The impact of the explosion gave you powers." "What the hell do you mean?" "I think... The fact that you were in the future and the past... We think the explosion gave you the ability to time travel." That made Leonard go quiet. Speechless, suddenly. "A great power to have, to be honest. You just need to learn to control it." Stein said. Leonard gave him his usual angry, somewhat cold look, and that made Ray and Stein realize they had said something wrong. "Yeah, a really great power. You just forget that I suffer from this burning feeling inside of me the entire time." He said, in a rather sarcastic way once more. "Well, we are sure that the pain is just a side-effect. That it'll fade away naturally. The good thing is that you can't jump anywhere as long as you are here, on the Waverider." This convinced Leonard that all of this was a dream. Or he must've died. Because all of this couldn't be trie. He didn't answer the two and that was the reason why they left the room, leaving the very grumpy Captain Cold alone. But not for long, because Sara came in again, a small smile on her face. "So. They know what's wrong with you?" Leonard snorted before answering: "I'm trapped here now. And to be honest, I think it would've been better if I had actually died." It was meant to be sarcastic, but his words hurt Sara. "Don't say that, Len. Please. We'll get through. And I promise that I'll be here to help." She said and walked closer to him. Once she was close enough, Leonard noticed her somewhat red eyes and cheeks. She had cried. "Did you cry?" He asked, worry washing over him. He put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tear on her cheek away. When he didn't get an answer from the woman he loved so much, he realized she didn't want to talk about it. Normally, he wouldn't push people to say something, but Sara was different. He loved her and he hated to see her cry. Before he could speak up again, she dropped herself in his arms and let everything out. Everything that she tried to push away. She told Leonard everything. How she felt when she died. Everything about her sister. Her sister, who was gone forever.


	6. I Don't Want To Lose You

Leonard held Sara close for hours and let her cry. He was there for her the entire time, because he knew exactly how she felt. Laurel was her sister, and he could imagine how he'd react if Lisa would've died. Everyone would tell him it was going to be fine, but he wouldn't tell Sara that, because after all, those weren't the right words for the situation. He just held her and let her cry for as long as she needed to. "I... I didn't want to believe I had actually lost you..." She whispered, still wrapped up in his arms. "When I found the papers, I held onto them. Believing you were still alive." Leonard placed a sweet, small kiss on her forehead and smiled small. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He meant it. He didn't want to die anymore. For no one and for nothing. "I hope so." Sara said and a small smile appeared on her features as she played with Leonard's long and thin fingers. "But you were a hero." Leonard hadn't thought about that and that's why a groan escaped his lips. "Never say that again!" He said and suddenly became a little grumpy. He had decided he wouldn't be anyone's hero before he started the mission. For no one. He was still a thief and a criminal and he wouldn't change. Sara wanted to say something about it, but in that moment, the door opened and Mick walked in, Leonard's cold-gun in hand. "I think this belongs to you." He said in his usual rough voice and hands Leonard the gun and the goggles. "And I think this belongs to you as well." He added and threw the pinky ring in Leonard's direction. Leonard caught it, a surprised look washing over his face. "Thanks, Mick!" Leonard said and watched as Mick exited the room again. "What the hell was... that?" Sara was by his side and hadn't said a thing, but now she spoke up. "He grieved in his own way, Len. Mick wished for you to come back. But he did give the cold-gun to someone else." "He did what?" Leonard asked and opened his eyes wide, because he didn't expect that. "He just doesn't show it. But he definitely missed you." Sara said and cupped Leonard's cheeks before kissing him again. She already couldn't get enough of his lips, which were so soft, she couldn't even explain. In that very moment, the both of them could feel the impact of an explosion and it made the blonde assassin fall right back into the arms of the criminal. "What was that?" He asked whilst he wrapped his arms around Sara to hold her close, but Sara couldn't answer that question. "Gideon?" The thief asked in the direction from the AI. Because he was sure she'd know. "We are under attack, Mr. Snart." And right after Gideon's words, Sara got up. Of course she wanted to help, Leonard did too. He wanted to get up as well. "You still need rest, Leonard. And don't forget, you're only safe here." Sara said and pushed him back, so he'd lay down again. Actually, Leonard was feeling much better and he didn't feel good about staying here and doing nothing. But on the other side, he couldn't control his time-jumping ability. And he wouldn't be of much help if he'd jump somewhere else, where no one would be able to find him. Sara noticed the look on the thief's face, who stole her heart in only one heartbeat, so she walked closer to him and kissed him for a short moment. "It's only for nwo. I'm sure you'll be out in the field with us soon." She smiled before walking away, but not without asking Gideon to close the door behind her. And Leonard watched as Sara ran away. The feeling of being useless not leaving.

Leonard heard all the noises from outside, but tried his best not to think about it. He was bored and couldn't sleep. His eyes fell on his cold-gun next to his bed. He had a decision to make. And it didn't take long before he had decided. He sat up and pulled all of the tubes that were attached to his body out of him. "What are you doing, Mr. Snart?" Gideon asked, her tone worried. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Leonard answered and wanted to leave the room, but the door was closed and he could feel that Gideon wasn't planning on opening up the door for him. "Gideon! Open the door!" He said angrily. He could always freeze the door if the system didn't listen to him. "But Miss Lance said..." "I don't care what Miss Lance said! Open the fucking door!" Seconds later, the AI opened up the door for him and Leonard ran out of the med-bay, right in the direction of the exit. The pain in his body had come back, but he tried to ignore it. He had gone through things way worse than this. He needed to be part of the team again. He wanted to right on Sara's side again. Like before he died. And as he arrived and the dooe lowered, he could see how some of Savage's minions were attacking, probably planning to get the Waverider. Maybe to steal something? Or steal the Waverider itself? Leonard put his goggles on his eyes before speaking up: "You aren't invited on this ship!" Then, he aimed his cold-fun at one of the guys and before he could even run away, Leonard pulled the trigger and a cold-beam goes into his direction. He had missed the feeling and he would never give it away again. He ran to the end of the lowered door and examined the fight. He didn't know if this was a good idea, leaving the Waverider. But then he noticed that one of them was running toward Sara, whilst she was fighting someone else. "Watch out!" Leonard yelled and quickly fired a cold-beam in the guy's direction. 

Sara was busy with knocking out some guy, so busy that she didn't notice the other guy that was running up to her from behind. She heard Leonard's voice just in time and turned around, watching as the cold-beam hit the guy. Then, she glanced over at Leonard. "What are you doing here? You should-" But she couldn't finish her sentence, because Leonard interrupted her through the earcom: "You're welcome, Canary!" She knew it wasn't the best time to argue about him being there, but she hope that Leonard would take care of himself. She tried not to thnk about it too much. Instead, she focused on the fight with the minions from Savage and after taking most of them out, she ran toward the dark-haired man, whilst she pulled out her expandable batons. For the first few minutes, the fight between the two went great and everyone could see, if they looked over at Sara and Savage, that Sara came out on top from that fight. But then something happened. Sara remembered Damian Darhk again and how he killed her sister. That made her realize how she wanted this fight to be different. She threw her expandable batons away and wanted the battle to be fist-to-fist. She wanted to let her anger out on him even if he hadn't killed her sister. But Savage had different plans, because moments later, Sara felt somehting. A pain, which was growing in her stomach. And as she looked down, she saw a knife in her body.

Leonard was still busy shooting cold-beams to Savage's men. He didn't notice that something was wrong with Sara and that the fight went wrong. Until his eyes landed on her and he watched as she dropped to her knees. "Sara?" He asked through the earcom, worry washing over him. But she didn't answer him. "Sara!" He said again before deciding to leave the ship completely. He needed to see if she was okay. As he ran toward her, he could feel the burning feeling inside of him again, but he tried to ignore it. He needed to hold Sara, hoping she wasn't dead. He didn't even notice Savage trying to walk away. He fell to his knees near Sara and immediately noticed a big bloodstain on her White Canary suit. "You can't be dead. Please don't be dead... Sara!" He whispered to himself and didn't know how to hold her. He was terrified of the moment where he couldn't feel Sara's heartbeat anymore. The heartbeat from the love of his life.


	7. I'll always love you

"Quick, bring her to the Waverider!" Leonard heard someone say that in the distance, but couldn't tell who it was. It didn't take very long for someone to be by her side and was about to do that. The person wanted to lift Sara up, but Leonard disagreed. "I'll do it!" The thief said in a colder and rougher way than he intended to, not knowing that the person by his side was Mick. Mick slowly backed up and Leonard lifted Sara into his arms before walking back to the Waverider. No one said a word as they all made their way back to the Waverider. No one exactly knew what to say. Leonard's clothing was covered with blood, but he didn't care. All he did was hoping that the blonde assassin in his arms was still alive. He didn't know what he'd do if she wouldn't make it, now that he had all those feelings for her. Feelings he still couldn't explain, because he had never felt them before. The feelings that scared him and the ones of which he didn't know the meaning. He hadn't even told Sara he loved her yet, not in person, atleast.

Leonard carried Sara back into the Waverider, immediately carrying her to the Waverider. Rip immediately walked over the computer in the med-bay, watching as wires came out of the walls and made their way into Sara's skin, exactly where they needed to be. Her skin was abnormally pale, because of all the blood she had lost. "Is she going to die? Is she going to be okay? Be honest with me, Rip." Leonard's voice lowered to a whisper and his voice wasn't as cold anymore. But everyone who was around could feel and hear how worried he was and no one, except for Mick, had seen him act like this. "She will be okay, Mr. Snart. Gideon will take care of her. And I promise you that she won't die." Leonard swallowed upon hearing the words. He hoped that their captain was right. That he was right about Sara not dying. He had so much to tell her. So much that he hadn't told her yet. "She will survive this, boss." Leonard could hear a familiar voice behind him and immediately knew it was Mick. His voice sounded different, though. It wasn't as rough. Leonard just nodded, not giving them an answer. He just wanted Sara to survive. She had to. Because she was the strongest person he had ever met. Then, he noticed he was alone. Mick must've left the med-bay. He took Sara's hand and slowly ran his thumb over the back of it. He had to pull himself together, to not let his feelings out. "Please don't die, Canary... I... I love you! I don't want to lose you, I've only just found you." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the back of her hand. "You haven't said that before..." The voice was weak. Leonard raised his head again and looked at her immediately, convinced he was dreaming. But immediately kenw that he wasn't when he looked straight into Sara's eyes. "Sara. I'm so glad you're alive." "Are you crying because of me, Snart?" Leonard was confused for a moment, until he touched his own cheek and noticed the tear on it. Damn... He hadn't cried ever since he was a kid. Why was this happening? What was the woman laying in that bed doing to him? "Never do that again, Lance!" He said seriously. "I don't want to lose you again." The blonde assassin chuckled very weakly before she whispered: "You won't, Len. I'll be by your side forever. I promise you that." A small smile appeared on Leonard's features. He didn't even care about what was happening to him and whatever it was that Sara was doing to him. "You need to rest, Sara." He said before running his thumb over the back of her hand again. "Only if you stay here." "I'm not going anywhere." That was like a promise to him. He wouldn't go anywhere, because he needed to see that Sara would be okay soon. Sara nodded before she closed her eyes, a smile on her features.

Leonard sat by Sara's side for hours, until Rip asked for him. He was doubting whether he should leave Sara's side or not, but eventually, he did and followed Rip to the main room. "What do you want, Rip?" Leonard asked, his voice cold, as always, and his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't really interested in having a chat with their cpatain. "I wanted to talk to you about your new powers, Mr. Snart." The thief rose his eyebrows. Of course, that was the matter. "I will learn to control them." Leonard said, and to him, the conversation was over. He didn't want to talk about it. His powers were his problem, and he'd solve them on his own. Even if he didn't know how just yet. "I know you will, Mr. Snart. But until then, I hope you understand, that I can't take the risk of taking you on missions with the team." Leonard was about to leave the main room when Rip said those words, making him turn around to give Rip a serious look. "You want to avoid that I go on the missions with the team?" He'd never admit it, but whenever Rip didn't ask him to come along on a mission, he'd feel useless, but now, it'd only get worse. "I don't want to avoid you. You are still part of the team. But Ms. Lance needs you here right now. And I want to give you both the time you need to deal with your problems. Plus, I know that you can get to her." Leonard noticed the look on their captain's face, suddenly realizing that their captain knew about the fact that they loved each other. "If you think that I care about what you think about us, then I have to prove you wrong." "Oh, I'm very aware of that. But maybe... You should change your clothes." Leonard just rose his eyebrows before looking down, only to see all the bloodstains. Rip was probably right. His way leads him to the bedroom, which he shared with Mick, and changed his clothes before he wanted to go back to the med-bay. But instead, he walked into Sara's room, doubting his decision for a few seconds before walking in. He wanted to take some of Sara's clothing for her, because he had noticed how the White Canary suit was filled with bloodstains as well. As he walked over to her closet, he remembered how they used to play cards in here. Not just one time. A few times. He hoped that that wasn't over. He grabbed a few pieces of clothing, then walked back to the med-bay.

As he walked back into the med-bay, he noticed Sara was awake. "You said you'd stay here." She said and pouted playfully. "I thought that maybe you'd sleep longer. That's why I decided to change and take some for you as well." He said and hoped that Sara wouldn't mind that he had been in her room. Sara gave him a serious look before she said: "I surely hope that you haven't stolen anything. But yeah, it was a good idea. Can you... help me change?" A blush washed over her cheeks as she looked away. For once, she didn't dare to face him because she felt helpless. "As if I would steal something from... you." He was really close to saying girlfriend, but he figured they'd have to talk about that later, because he still wasn't sure about what they were. "Of course I'll help you, assassin." A smile appeared on his features. A smile that wasn't cold or dismissive. But before he helped Sara up and helped her to get undressed, he kissed her on the lips.

Leonard slowly started to take off Sara's top, but Sara changed her mind and took Leonard's hand in hers. "Len, wait. I can do that on my own." She was too weak to push him away. Sara then swallowed when she noticed that her back was now bare and exposed to him. Why hadn't she thought about her scars? She noticed Leonard had gotten quiet and suddenly it felt like two heavy weights were being put on her shoulders, making her swallow again. "I'm not beautiful to you anymore..."

Leonard just stared at the scars covering Sara's back and was in complete shock for a couple of seconds. Until he heard Sara's words. He shook his head, then noticed she couldn't see. Instead, he brushed his long and thin fingers over her scars and ran his fingertips over each of them before he leant over and pressed a sweet kiss on each scar on her back and shoulders. "You're kidding, right? Do you really think I would stop having these feelings for you? That I'd stop loving you? Because of your scars? You are the most beautiful woman I know, assassin. And that would never change." He meant every single word he spoke and didn't notice the tears running down the blonde's cheeks. Sara just gave Leonard her shirt and Leonard knew that that was a sign to help her. He did and once her t-shirt was on, he watched as Sara turned around before she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment, he was confused, but he wrapped his arms back around Sara, to hold close. "I love you, Sara..." He said once more and noticed how his heart was starting to beat faster. "But... What happened to you? League of Assassins?" The thief asked and rose his eyebrows. It was just a thought, because he had overheard her talking about her training there. Sara pulled back and looked down. "Only a few." She answered shortly. "Can you help me with the pants? Then I'll... tell the story." Leonard just nodded and helped her into her pants, then sat back on the bed. He noticed Sara was still in pain because she hadn't healed completely yet. Then, he held her hand whilst he listened to the story she told him, starting on an island called Lian Yu.


	8. Unexpected Help

It's been two weeks ever since Captain Cold came back from the dead. But he hadn't really found his place in the team again yet. Rip Hunter told him that he wasn't allowed to go on any mission as long as he couldn't control his powers. And because Sara wasn't allowed to go somewhere with the team either, because she was still grieving about her sister and not really in the condition to do anything, she helped him, like he promised to help her. Ray had given Leonard a bracelet, a tracking adviser made in Palmer Tech, which could let the team know where Leonard was when he time-jumped. Both which time and what place he was, so they could pick him up easier. The longer he had his powers, the more the side-effects seemed to fade away. Which was a good sign to him. The longer he stayed on the Waverider, the more he started to notice that Sara wanted to be alone. She didn't talk to him as much as she did in the beginning either. The thief noticed that she was pushing him away more and more and he didn't know what to do. He also knew that he had other problems to take care of and that he needed to focus of these first.

 

He walked out of the Waverider and he immediately felt the feeling in his stomach again, which told him he was going to timejump soon. He watched as his surroundings disappeared and were replaced by different ones. A city. A city that looked abnormally much like Central City. "Ah, finally, a town that I know." He said to himself. For the past couple of days, he'd end up in the past or in the future and needed to wait until the team picked him up. But that never happened, because he kept jumping back to the present.

"I'm starting to hate this." Leonard said to himself and ran his fingertips over his forehead. Suddenly someone bumped into him, making him land on the ground. "And I hate you too!" He yelled at the person as he tried to get up. Of course he knew exactly who the person was that had bumped into him moments ago. It was the Flash aka Barry Allen. But this wasn't planned, because this time, the speedster stopped a few meters away from him. "Snart? But... you are dead!" The younger man said in a confused manner. "The news goes around rather quick." The thief said and put his hands in his pockets as he wanted to continue his way into town, passing a very confused Barry. But then, he remembered something. "Wait... If you're telling me I'm dead, then I must be in 2016?" He asked. "Yeah... Why do you ask? Is everything okay? Sorry... I forgot that you aren't a big talker." And he wanted to speed away. "Because the rumors are true. Or... not anymore. I was dead." He could tell the way Barry was looking at him right now, even though his back was toward the speedster. He doubted on whether or not he would tell Barry the story about how he died. Even though they were enemies, and even though they had problems with one another, the thief cared for Barry, and he knew that deep inside, Barry cared for him as well. The thief took a deep breath before he turned to face Barry. "I died whilst trying to save the future. And don't-" "Hah! I knew it! You are a hero, Snart." "Those are your words..." Leonard closed his eyes and took another deep breath as he ran his knuckles over his forehead. Then, he decided he would tell Barry the story. But he didn't want to do that on the street. Something Barry understood. Together, they made their way to Barry's home. The speedster quickly changed before the thief started to tell the story about how he died. He told Barry everything, but not about the light he had seen. Not about the woman he loved.

"And since I came back to life, I got powers that I can't control." He ended his story and took a sip from the beer that Barry had given him earlier. "What powers?" Barry asked and grew very curious, something Leonard noticed. "Timejumping... And I'm tired of jumping to times and places where I don't want to be. It's definitely no fun when you end up in the middle of World War II." Leonard was growing frustrated again and it showed. If he could change it, he'd do anything to get rid of the powers. "So, you are a meta-human now?" The thief heard Barry's words and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a meta-human! Do I look like one of those freaks to you?" He had even thought about the fact that he could be something like that. But he wouldn't compare himself to a meta-human. The only thing he wanted was to control it. But it seemed that no one could help him with that. "I should go..." He said and got up from the couch. "Snart, wait! We can check your blood-" "My blood got tested a lot in the past few days... I feel like a drug-junkie that is in fact clean, but gets tested the whole time after taking something." He said, his voice growing cold again. Why did he ever even for one second think that Barry could help him? The feeling in his stomach was coming back. He was going to time-jump again soon. "Okay. But if I can give you any piece of advice? Find your trigger and you'll find out how to control it. I know you can do it. It must be out there somewhere. Stealing? Someone you want to protect? Someone you love-" But Leonard couldn't hear the speedster's other words, because his powers took the upper hand and slowly, the scenery in front of him disappeared again.

After a few seconds, Leonard opened up his eyes again and the first thing he noticed were the bars in front of his face. "For real now? As if it isn't enough to force me to jump through time, you let me jump right into prison?" He said quietly and was taken aback for a moment. What the hell was wrong with him now? After looking around, he noticed that he wasn't in a cell back in Iron Heights. He must be in some other prison. Now he was forced to wait until he would time-jump again, because the team would never ever be able to get him out of here. So, he sits down on a plank bed and closed his eyes after he had leant against the wall. He thought. He thought about Barry's words. He needed a trigger that should be able to stop him from jumping places unexpectedly. But what would his trigger be? He thought about how he thought he didn't want it to happen each time he was about to jump. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to think. But all the yelling and the screaming from the other inmates didn't allow him to think and he put his head in his hands. 

Leonard sat there for hours and tried to think, until he noticed that the feeling in his stomach came back. "I'm tired of it. The only think I want is to be with Sara." He whispered to himself and ran his hands through his short hair. He wanted to help the blonde assassin through her pain and grieve. Then something came to mind. All this time, the only thing he'd been thinking about was how he wanted to control his powers, because he wanted to come along on missions again. Because of the team. He never even thought of Sara. Maybe that could be... He closed his eyes and tried to think of the blonde assassin. About the younger woman that had stolen his heart, which definitely made her a better thief than he was was. He thought about her. About her eyes and her smile, the smile that he missed so much. He thought about her freckles, her lips, everything about her. Suddenly, another feeling spread inside of him. Another feeling that he couldn't really explain, but was always there when he was close to Sara. The other feeling, the one that warned him for time-jumps, was gone. "For real now?" He asked and ran his hand over his face as a smile appeared on his lips. Of course it was Sara. She gave him hope and was the reason he was still alive. "I love you, Sara. I hope you know that." He said to her, his assassin, who actually wasn't around. Then, he got up from the bed and hoped that his plan would work. The plan he had been thinking of all the hours of sitting there. He wanted his powers to bring him back to the Waverider. But no... It was time for him to control them now and not the way it used to be. He focused on Sara again and before he could say anything else, he time-jumped. On his own this time and was aware of his surroundings fading once more.

He kept his eyes closed for a while. He didn't want to open them, because he wasn't sure if it had worked. But as he heard some birds chirping, he opened one eye, only to see the Waverider right in front of him. "I really did it..." He said softly and laughed softly. "I owe you something, Barry!" He added, because he knew that without the speedster's advice, he would've never been able to figure it out. And he felt like he needed to tell that to someone. Someone who was special to him. He walked back into the timeship and looked for the person. She was either in her bedroom or in the training room. He went to the training-room, but found it empty, so he walked over to her bedroom, knocking. "Sara? Can I come in?" He asked, even though he spent more time in her bedroom than in his own.

Sara was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she constantly thought about her sister and her family. And once more, there were tears. Tears because she couldn't safe her sister and she couldn't explain why Laurel had died and not her. Then, she heard the voice that belonged to the one she loved, the one that she tried to push away, because he couldn't see her in this state. This weak. She pulled herself together and wiped away the tears before managing to put a smile on her face. "Oh, come on, Len. Of course you can come in." She sat up and watched as he walked in. "You really don't have to ask, crook." She said before reaching her arms out to him. Leonard didn't the need the invitation and walked closer to her to plant a soft and small kiss on her lips. Even though Sara was trying to hide the fact that she'd cried, Leonard always noticed. "Did you cry again?"He asked and grew worried before he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him. She was the only one with whom he allowed to have physical contact. The only one that he was starting to trust. "I was thinking, Leonard.... If you can control your powers... Can you save my sister?" The thief couldn't believe Sara's words and he wasn't sure whether she meant it or not. Rip had already told her multiple times that Laurel's death was necessary and if someone would change the timeline, much worse things would happen, things that no one wanted to think about. He didn't answer her question, he just kissed her softly, deciding it was for the better if he didn't tell her about the fact that he could control his powers already.


	9. You have to let the past go, to look into the future

Leonard Snart spent his night thinking. It was another night, in which he shared the bed with Sara. They'd been doing that for a whole now and allowed her to cuddle up to him whenever she felt like it. She gave him feelings that he'd never felt before. He was starting to trust someone, and that someone was the woman, who was laying beside him. The words she had said kept spinning around in his head. He wanted nothing more than for Sara to be happy, but that wasn't going to happen until she would get over her sister's death and her own grief. It made him wonder. Could he jump to the past and save Laurel before she died? Or would that change the timeline? Would the consequences be positive or negative? He wanted to know. So, he decided to talk to Rip about it later. Even though he liked watching Sara sleep, he figured he needed some sleep himself as well, so he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

The moment he woke the next morning, the first thing he did was approach Rip Hunter. "I need to talk to you." Leonard said and crossed his arms over his chest whilst he looked at the man very seriously. "What is it, Mr. Snart? Are you still experiencing inregularities regarding your abilities?" "I solved that problem. No. I wanted to ask you what the consequences would be if we went back in time to save Sara's sister and if we kill Damian Darhk in the process?" He watched as Rip's facial expression changed and suddenly, he did no longer need words to know what the answer to that was. If they did that, they'd change the timeline dramatically. Laurel was supposed to die in order to keep the timeline intact. Rip already changed it when he decided to recruit Sara for the team. If he wouldn't have done that, Damian Darhk would've not only killed Laurel, he would've also killed her and her father. Upon hearing that, Leonard was speechless. Because, of course, he didn't want Sara to die. But Rip had showed him more than once that they couldn't trust him. They might not be able to trust him, but Leonard knew that he cared for the blonde assassin. That's why he gave Rip a nod, telling him he understood and that he wouldn't jump to the past to change everyting. He was about to turn around and walk away, when he remembered something, "Can I ask you something else?"

A couple minutes later, Leonard went to search for Sara. He had checked the bedroom first, expecting to find her there, but when he found it empty, he was proven wrong. Eventually, he found her in the training-room with Kendra. "Can I borrow Sara for a minute?" He asked and watched as the two girls slowly stopped with what they were doing before both turning toward him. "You can borrow her for longer." Kendra said and Sara gave him a wink. Leonard watched as Kendra left and spoke up once she was out of sight. "What was that wink for?" "I don't know." Sara answered as she walked over to him and she supported her weight on the stick she was holding. "What do you want, Len?" Leonard noticed the smile on Sara's face. The smile that he hadn't seen for a while now. He had missed it. He missed everything about her that made him happy. That's why it was important that she got to say goodbye to Laurel. He took her hand and looked at her in a serious manner. "I need to show you something." Sara just raised her eyebrows. Leonard led her through the hallways from the time-ship. She kept asking him where they were going, but Leonard never gave her an answer, which made her nervous.

Once they walk outside, Sara could feel her heart starting to race in fear. "Leonard, no!" She said and tried to get out of his grip, but his grip only grows tighter, pulling her along. "Leonard, please. Don't do this..." She tried again as she saw the cemetery in the distance. It didn't take long until the two were on the terrain and Leonard was busy looking around. Sara knew all too well what he was searching for. Suddenly, Leonard came to a stop and looked at Sara. "Sara. You have to do this. You have to say goodbye to your sister." He pointed toward one of the graves just a few meters away. Tears welled up in Sara's eyes. "I thought you'd understand me, Snart! I thought you'd know exactly how I feel! You have a sister too!" She started to yell at him and she noticed how somthing pulled her stomach together. She wanted to hit Leonard for what he'd done, and even though she tried to resist the feeling, she couldn't. Her hand met his cheek with such a speed, that it left a red mark, then she started to hit his chest as she cried.

Leonard let her. He knew all too well that this was Sara's way of outing her anger. But as she started to hit his chest, he caught her fists and pulled her closer. "You can hit me all you like, Sara. But you have to say goodbye. You can't be stuck in the past forever." Those words broke something inside of Sara and she fell to her knees as she continued to cry. That made Leonard kneel down beside her. "Please, Sara. Do it for us. I know how much you loved your sister, but I know that she wouldn't like it if you'd stay wrapped up in the sadness forever or if you'd push everyone who loves you away. I love you and it hurts me to see you like this." Suddenly, Sara seemed to have a black-out. For a few moments, her mind went blank. Was she really doing this now? Leonard's words got to her slowly. It was like they had to go through a brick wall before they could reach her. She hadn't really noticed that she pushed anyone away. She didn't notice that she was trying to push Leonard away, so much, that she was hurting him. "Can you... come with me? I can't do this alone..." She said softly, tears running down her cheeks. "I would go everywhere with you, Sara. You know that." A small smile appeared on Sara's face before she wrapped her arms around Leonard, the man who she loved so much.

It took Sara a while to get up, but Leonard gave her all the time she needed. But in the end, they both walked over to Laurel's grave, and once again, Sara was crying. But Leonard couldn't blame her. Even he would cry if it was Lisa laying there. HE stayed by her side, not moving an inch. It took Sara a few minutes to find the words she wanted to say. "Why you? It's me who should've been dead." A short silence. "Now I know how you felt when I was-" She stoped and wiped away a few tears before hiding her face in Leonard's chest. "She's the reason I'm alive today. Why her? Why not me? Why couldn't I save her?" Deep inside, she knew there was no answer to that and that she couldn't believe that her sister would come back to life one day forever. She couldn't bring Laurel back. Asking Leonard to save her was wrong. She had to say goodbye to her sister, so she could move on. Into a future with Leonard. A future where Vandal Savage wouldn't take over the world and where everyone could live in peace.

Then, suddenly, she changed her mind. Maybe she did need a few minutes alone with Laurel. She felt Leonard's arms wrapping around her waist as she looked at the name on the gravestone. She took a few deep breaths before looking up at Leonard. "Can you give me a few minutes? Please. I need a few minutes with my sister." She ased him and looked into his blue eyes before receiving a nod. Sara leant up to kiss him softly before she turned to the gravestone. She kneeled down in front of it and let her fingertips run over it. Then, she let everything out. Everything that she had on her heart. Finally, the heavy weight on her shoulders seemed to be lifted as she confessed everything. "I love you, Laurel. And I'll miss you. Forever." She said and wiped away her own tears. She took another moment to take a deep breath. Now, she was ready to look forward, to move on. She got up and walked back to Leonard, the person with whom she wanted a future.

Leonard watched Sara from a distance. He was hidden in the shadows of a tree. He was still a wanted man and the last thing he wanted, was for cops to show up. He decided it was for the better to leave Sara alone with her thoughts and all that and gave her all the time she needed with her sister. And as he watched her, he thought about how he'd feel if Lisa would be the one in the grave. But he quickly shrugged the thought off. He knew that Lisa could take care of herself. At the moment, he was afraid that he couldn't control his powers again and that he would jump somewhere again. But he knew what the trigger was, and it doesn't happen that often anymore. Then, he noticed that Sara had gotten up and how she walked back to him. He opened his arms for her and once she was close enough, he wrapped her in a tight embrace to give her strength. Thank you, Len. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." She whispered before leaning up to kiss him softly. "And I'm sorry that I tried to push you away from me." She added and looked away the moment she pulled away from the kiss, because she felt bad. Leonard cupped her cheeks and tilted her head back up, so he could look into her eyes. "It's fine, Canary. I thought you knew that I wouldn't leave you." His words made a smile appear on her features, which made him smile too. Then, Sara noticed something. "Wait... What a- You can control it now? You're still here and you haven't jumped yet." "Well... I found out how to control it, I guess." He still couldn't believe that himself, so he decided not to say anything else. But he noticed that Sara was curious about it and asked more questions, but he didn't answer. They just made their way back to the Waverider, because they figured the team must miss them.


	10. Love Can Do A Lot Of Things

A few days had gone by since Leonard had pulled Sara to the cemetery, and things had changed between Sara and Leonard. Their bond had only grown stronger and the rest of the team had noticed. They had also noticed that Leonard wasn't as cold at all anymore around Sara and that Sara laughed more than she usually did. But no one knew that they hadn't been intimate yet. Even though Leonard shared a bed and a room with Sara, it was just kissing and talking. Rip allowed the both of them to come on missions again and the first time he did, Leonard thought that he'd jump to the past again. But that didn't happen. And that showed him that he really could control it now. Or maybe it was because he was thinking about Sara the entire time. Ever since they had gotten together, she had been on his mind constantly.

"I should actuallly move in here." Leonard said as he entered Sara's bedroom in the Waverider, which practically also belonged to him nowadays. The two of them were alone on the Waverider, because their skills weren't needed for the mission that the rest of the team was currently on. But this time, it didn't feel weird and Leonard didn't feel like he was useless. And even if he did, Sara would prove him wrong. "You should." Sara replied, making Leonard's eyes widen. He hadn't expected that answer. In fact, it was just a joke to tease his girlfriend. "You really think that?" "Of course. I mean... To be honest, Len, you're here all the time. So why not?" Leonard had to admit that Sara was right. And he realized that the last time he slept in his own bed was a long time ago. "I mean... Only if you really want this, crook." He could hear the words and felt how she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes met and Leonard put his hands on her hips. "Of course I want that." He said before leaning over to make his lips meet with the assassin's. It was a big step for them to do that, one out of the so many that will come one day. "I'll be right back with my stuff." Leonard said once he pulled back from the kiss and gave Sara a wink before walking off.

He made his way toward his original bedroom, which he shared with his partner Mick. But he hadn't been in the room for a while now and wasn't sure what the pyromaniac had done to the room. He entered the room, only to see clothing everywhere and empty bottles in every corner. "What have you done, Mick?" Leonard asked himself and shook his head before he gathered all of his clothing and the rest of his stuff. He put everything in his bag and left the room again. 

Whilst Leonard was gone, Sara laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She thought. Was this really happening right now? Was Leonard really moving into her room? To be honest, she had been waiting for it to happen. But she didn't know that it would happen this fast. Sure, they'd been in a relationship for a few weeks now, but she was a bit afraid as well. Not because things were starting to get serious betwen them. More because of the fact that Leonard perhaps had something else on his mind. She wasn't sure in what direction this would go. But on the other side... If the thief wanted to sleep with her, he would've done it already before he even suggested it. But it'd only end in cuddling and nothing more. Not that she was complaining. She loved it, but she was still nervous. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be like if he wanted more? She hadn't slept with someone ever since she got resurrected and was scared that she would react the exact same way she did when she kissed this nurse a long time ago. She couldn't even tell she was playing with the necklace that Leonard gave her a while ago, because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. "Oh, what I would give to read your mind." Sara heard Leonard's voice and was immediately being snapped out of her thoughts. "Why would you want to read my mind, crook?" She asked and raised an eyebrow as she watched him walking closer to her.

Leonard grabbed her hand, which held the necklace, and kissed the back of it. "Every time you think, you play with the necklace." Leonard had noticed that over the course of three weeks. He loved watching how she played with it. Actually, he loved watching her all the time. He never really had that feeling with anyone else before and it drove him crazy. He hid his face in the crook of Sara's neck and groaned softly. "What's wrong?" He heard the person he loved so much say. He wasn't sure if he should have that conversation with her now, but on the other side, she needed to know.

"I don't know." He said as he laid down beside her and looked up at the ceiling. "I have feelings that I can't explain. I've never felt them before and I don't like it." Leonard noticed how Sara turned around to face him and she put one hand on his chest before she leant over to place a gentle kiss on his neck. "Try to explain them to me." She said softly. She grew curious. And Leoanrd noticed that she meant to say that she wanted to help him understand the feelings. "It's difficult. Ever since I've gotten to know you, they grow stronger every day... I never really experienced being loved in my life before." A short silence. "Do you know the feeling that you'd rather die than to be apart from a person? When you feel something in your stomach that makes you think that a hundred ants are running around when you think of a certain someone? Or when your heart starts racing as if you're running a marathon or something?"

Sara watched Leonard the entire time and a small smile appeared on her face because she realized that he was opening up to her. It wasn't the first time he was trying to tell her something, but the fact that he did made her happy, because it meant that he trusted her. And that made her heart skip a beat. She loved him. More than before. "Yes, I know that feeling, Leonard." She said softly before leaning over to place a few gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder, "Because I feel the exact same way. Especially ever since I fell for you. And I promise you, I will love you forever." Well, she couldn't really promise that to him because she didn't know what would happen and where this whole mission would lead them, but she wanted to show him that there was someone who loved him and she wanted to show him that. "I know I don't say this a lot, especially not as much as you deserve to hear it, but... I love you, Sara." He leant in to kiss her softly and let his hand travel up and down her side. "It's okay. I understand." Sara mumbled against his lips and she brought her body closer to his own, her hand still resting on his chest.

They kept kissing each other and eventually, the kiss started to become deeper and more passionate. Sara decided to take the first step, because she thought that Leonard wanted this too. She stopped the kiss and leant down to kiss his neck. "Lance, what are you doing?" Leonard asked. He was a bit confused, especially since he felt Sara's hands under his shirt, her fingertips brushing against his skin. He knew that she wanted more than this, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step. But he caught himself liking this more than he thought he ever could and his hands found their way underneath her shirt as well. He was touching this skin for the first time.

For a while, it seemed to go fine. But when Sara reached down to take off his pants and slid one hand inside, Leonard opened his eyes and sat up. "Sara, stop! I... I can't." He said before he ran his hand over his face. His heart was racing, in a negative way this time. He noticed how Sara crawled away from his pants and placed a hand on his back. But before she could say something, he got up from the bed. "What's wrong, Len?" Sara asked in a worried way because she had the feeling it was because of her. "Did I do something wrong?" But as she said that, something else popped up in her head. "Or... Am I not pretty enough for you?" The words came out of her mouth like a whisper would, but Leonard could hear them. And as he turned back around to her, he noticed the tears in er eyes. "No. Of course not! Damn, Sara. You are the most beautiful woman I know." "Don't lie to me, Snart! I know you don't want want to sleep with me because of my scars." Leonard ran his hand through his short hair and really didn't feel like having this conversation now. But he knew he had to. Especially because she was on the edge of tears. "Goddamn... It's not because of you. It's because of me." He started. It was the first time he talked about this with someone. "I've never been with a woman like this before, okay? I'm a goddamn virgin." He said, immediately feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to run away or use his powers to jump somewhere else.

Sara couldn't believe the words coming from Len's mouth. She actually felt like laughing aboutt he words. Not because he was still a virgin and that he never had sex before. More because of her own thoughts. But she swallowed it and walked closer to him, cupping his cheeks once she was close enough. "I should've known. But listen to me, Leonard Snart. I don't care." Leonard just looked into her eyes, "But you wanted it..." "I know. But only because I thought you wanted it too." She said. "I haven't slept with someone either after I got resurrected, so I'll probably feel like someone without experience too. I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed that you haven't told me that earlier. But you know you can trust me." Leonard swallowed at Sara's words, because he knew she was right. This wasn't easy for him, but he figured he needed to tell and show her something else as well. "There is something else..." Sara just raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask him what it was. But before she could, he had already pulled his shirt off, then turned around. And her eyes fell on his back, that was filled with all kinds of scars. That got her speechless.


	11. Scars

The tears welled up in Sara's eyes again as she took the sight of Leonard's back in. It was the first time she saw it. No wonder he never wanted to change his clothes in front of her. For the first few moments, she seemed frozen. She didn't know what to say. She just had her mouth covered with her hand as she let her eyes travel across his back, which was covered in all kinds of scars. Big ones, small ones. The assassin knew all too well that Leonard wasn't a big fighter, which made her want to know how he got them even more. Were they leftovers from his time in prison? She'd have to ask him later, because she knew how uncomfortable he was right now. She watched as he took his shirt and wanted to put it back on, "I... I shouldn't have done this." She heard the words coming from his lips and thought for a moment, before realizing what Leonard had done after he'd seen her scars for the first time. She took a step closer to him and raised one hand to his back before letting it roam over his back and with that, some of his scars. Then, she leant over and kissed some of them and leant her forehead against his upper back. "I love you." She whispered.

For a few seconds, Leonard thought he'd made a mistake. Showing Sara his scars and exposing himself like that. Leonard wasn't scared easily, but he felt like he'd never been this afraid to do anything in his life as he was now. He was afraid that Sara wouldn't love him anymore and that she'd push him away because of his past, like he was with everyone else. He expected the weirdest things from Sara, but not that she'd kiss his back, the way he'd done with hers. For a moment, he seemed to go numb completely, after that, he closed his eyes and tried to push away the tears that were welling up in his eyes, for the first time in years. "You... You don't think I'm a monster?" He asked softly and tried to look at Sara from the corner of his eye and watched as she shook her head. Then, she turned him around, so that he was facing her again and she looked into his eyes. "You aren't a monster, Leonard Snart. I always wondered why you were so cold and why you don't let anyone in... But now... Everything makes sense. If you really think I'd stop loving you because of this, you're wrong. I don't know who did this to you, but I would never stop loving you because of it. Do you hear me, crook? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

Leonard looked deeply into Sara's blye eyes and swallowed at her words. No one had ever told him something like that before and he knew she was telling the truth. He wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and leant down to hide his face in the crook of her neck. "It- It was my father." He mumbled and once again began the fight against the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Sara. He didn't want to be weak. He felt two hands running up and down his back and that comforting gesture coming from Sara made him even more vulnerable than he already was and he could no longer fight the tears. And Sara noticed, but stayed quiet. She was there for him and held him close to show the older man that she was here and wouldn't go anywhere. It was the first time that Leonard allowed himself to break down like this. The first time that the ice that covered his heart melted. The first time he'd shared something about his past and that he trusted her, even if it was hard. "Why did he do that to you, Len?" She asked slowly and hoped that her question wouldn't make him close up again.

 

Moments later, Leonard pulled back from the hug, making Sara think that she'd done something wrong. But Leonard only walked over to the bed and sat down. His expression was neutral. He motioned for her to come closer to him and she did, kissing away a few tears that covered his cheeks before sitting down beside him. "Every time I did something wrong, he'd hit me. If I made a mistake or if I'd talk to him when he was drunk. He'd hit me. I'd take the beatings for Lisa. But it's not just physically... It's also mentally." Sara couldn't believe that Leonard was opening up to her like that. But it made her incredibly happy. She took his hand to give him some more assurance. They were both broken in some way and for a while, she'd been sure that she could no longer be fixed. But with Leonard? Her state of mind had changed. Perhaps they could fix each other. She was going to do everything she could to try and fix him again. She leant in and kissed him lovingly.

 

"And you're not going to laugh about the fact that I'm still a virgin?" Leonard asked Sara after he'd pulled away from the kiss, his gaze aimed down. That made Sara cup his cheeks and she brought his head back up, so that he had to look at her. "Listen to me, Leonard. I would never laugh about such a thing. I understand, okay? Plus, it's not like I hadn't already figured it out." She leant over and gently kissed his neck. It made Leonard close his eyes. Damn, she was so good at being unexpected with her actions. "I know I don't say this a lot but... I love you, Sara." He said before kissing her again, "I just want to make you happy." "You make me happy, Snart. You make me really happy. I just thought you wanted it. But I promise that I won't push you into anything you don't want. I'm scared too, believe me." Sara said. She could remember a little bit from before her resurrection, but when it came to things like these, it was like she experienced for the first time all over again. But she knew that she wanted it with Leonard. Her first time with him. And not just that. She wanted the rest of her life with him. The thought made her heart race, even if she didn't know whether he wanted that too or not. She didn't notice and her cheeks suddenly turned a light shade of red.

"I have no clue as to what you're thinking right now, but I would really like to read your mind." Leonard said and a smile appeared on his features. Sara just shook her head and before she could speak up, she felt the thief's lips on her own. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?" She asked as she returned the kiss, "I'm thinking about the fact that I love you even more now." And right in that moment, Leonard never ever wanted to let her go anymore. There was a possibility that things between them would change once they'd be back in 2016, and therefore, he wanted to enjoy every moment with Sara... his assassin. He was glad that she understood him, even if it felt weird that he exposed himself like that to her. It also showed that she wasn't in love with his act, but with him, even if he was weak.

Then a sound came from the hallway. They both pulled away from the kiss to look at the door, then back at one another. "What was that?" Leonard asked. He could tell by the way Sara looked at him, that she had no idea either. "I don't know. We should go and check out what's going on. Put your shirt on." Hearing her say that made him grin, "I love it when you act all dominant." He whispered into her ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe before he pulled back and took his shirt and put it back on after Sara had gotten up. Once he'd put his shirt on, his jacket quickly followed. Then, his eyes landed on Sara's ass. He knew how much she loved it when he stared. But before someone could say anything, the door opened and Mick walked in. He never looked happy, but in that moment, he looked even grumpier than normal. "Nice... Whilst you love-birds had fun, we had a bunch of problems to deal with." Mick said and gave Leonard a look, considering he was still getting dressed. "Wait, Rip told us to stay here because we weren't needed." Sara said and crossed her arms over her chest, giving Mick a serious, yet a somewhat confused, look. "What happened, Mick?" Leonard asked as he walked clsoer to Sara and gave Mick another serious look. "He has the wingchick." Sara and Leonard immediately knew who he meant. Kendra. She was in big danger. "Damn..." Leonard mumbled. The three of them made their way back to the main-room, where they'd discuss how they were going to bring Kendra back.


	12. Bloodlust

"What happened?" Leonard asked, immediately going back to his cold demeanor upon entering the main room. Nothing that happened only minutes ago was now visible on his face. Everyone looked at him and Sara before Rip took a deep breath and told them the story. They were planning on trying to take down Savage, but they couldn't find him. And after that, it basically all went by too fast to explain. So fast, that no one noticed how Savage had taken Kendra and left. "And now we have no idea where Savage is..." Rip ended his story and by the way he looked, you could tell he wasn't feeling well. It wasn't the first time he'd brought one of his team members in danger, but each time, he couldn't help but to feel extremely guilty. "That means we're right back where we started, right?" Sara asked as she sat down in one of the chairs, immediately snapping Rip back to reality. "Sadly, yes... Because we have no idea where in time she's brought Kendra." Leonard ran his fingers over his forehead before he took a deep breath. "Then you better find out where he is, so that we can rescue Kendra." The thief was clearly frustrated. When Rip recruited him for the mission, he didn't think it'd be this hard to catch Savage. That it would be this hard that they'd end up where they started again each time they lost him. "I will do that, Mr. Snart. Gideon is already working on locating Savage. But at the moment, we don't have-" "Yeah, right. How about you stop looking for Savage and start looking for Kendra!" The thief interrupted the Captain, who didn't like it to be interrupted. But the team knows that the two never agreed with each other. "Maybe Snart is right. Maybe Kendra has given us a sign about her whereabouts." Ray said and looked at Leonard, and all he got was a cold look in return. "Fine. Until then, you can find me in the training room." Sara said, then got up and left the main room without looking at anyone. She didn't even look at Leonard, and that confirmed that she was just as pissed as he was. That's why he decided not to follow her. Both of them needed a little bit of time for their own and Leonard figured she wouldn't need him anyway if she was busy training.

 

Even though Rip kept trying his hardest, hours had gone by, and they were still left without any information. There was a tense atmosphere among the group. Everyone wanted to know where Kendra was and how they were able to rescue her. Leonard noticed that Sara had been in the training room for hours now and somehow, he was growing worried. But he didn't want to show it and tried to distract himself as he was working on his gun. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. About that he told Sara that he'd never been with a woman before and he'd never thought that she'd accept it. He knew the time would come where he had to tell her and he had to be honest about that he never trusted someone the way he trusted her ever before. But could he make her happier for a longer time? The thief had never been this afraid of something in his life before. Afraid that everything would turn around and he'd destroy what he had with Sara. The friendship between them that had been there had grown into something so much bigger and everything they did made him nervous. "I like to see you happy, Boss. And I know that's because of Blondie. So, I like it that Blondie makes you happy." Said a rough voice from behind Leonard and he immediately knew it was his partner. A small smile appeared on his lips. Of course. His partner knew him better than everybody else on the ship and probably hadn't seen him like this before. "She makes me happy, that's true. But I don't know if I can make her happy." "Why do you think that? Are you blind for God's sake? You make her happy!" Leonard noticed the way his partner looked at him and he opened his mouth to say something, someone interrupted them from behind the closed door. Jax. Jax announcing that they should come to the main room, because Gideon located Kendra. Both men shared a glance before they made their way to the main room and to listen what Rip had to tell them. Kendra was in France, in the middle of World War II. "Atleast we know where she is now. I'll get Sara." Leonard said and left the main room to make his way to the training room.

Sara had trained constantly for the last couple hours. It was her way of trying to forget things and she wanted to focus on rescuing Kendra. But the harder she trained her body and her reflexes, the more she felt her bloodlust well up. She was fighting against it. It hadn't been this bad for a while now and after a while, she noticed that she couldn't fight anymore. It was consuming her. So she sat down in a corner of the training room, hiding her face in her hands as she tried to calm down. "Sara?" She could her Leonard's voice in the distance, as if he was miles away and trying to reach her. "Go away, Leonard." She tried to tell him and she shook her head before she felt two hands taking hers. "Sara, what's wrong? Is is your bloodlust again? You can fight against it." Leonard said and grew extremely worried, just like the day he'd first seen her influenced by her bloodlust.

Flashback

It was just another one of the team's missions. This one lead them to China, 1980. Everyone was needed on the mission, except for Leonard, Mick and Ray. Both thieves left the Waverider once the team had left for the mission, in order to steal an interesting artefact that Leonard had found. It would get them a lot of money back in 2016. Ray wasn't happy about the idea, but he couldn't stop them. But once they arrived back on the ship and Leonard walked into the main room, he noticed something. The vital status from the other team members were shown by Gideon and Sara's didn't look all that well. "Gideon? Tell me what's going on there?" Leonard asked the AI. The AI explained to him that they were inside a building with Savage and that they were in a fight. "But Sara's vitals are abnormally high..." Leonard mumbled to himself and watched as they only grew higher. Unlike Mick and Ray, he knew exactly what was going on. Because Sara told him about her inner demons and her bloodlust the night before.

He stood there, eyes glued to the screen, hoping that Sara would try to control her bloodlust. He was sure she'd tried, but just simply hadn't succeeded, and wasn't going to. Upon realizing that, he turned around and immediately left the Waverider. "Where are you going?" He could Mick ask, but he didn't give his partner an answer. He stole the first bike he saw after exiting the ship and quickly made his way to the place where the rest of the team was. He arrived there minutes later and as he entered, all he could hear were screams and sounds associated with fighting. "Sara! Stay calm!" Leonard heard Rip scream and as he entered the room where his fellow team members were, his eyes immediately landed on Sara, who was in the middle of a fight with one of Savage's minions. The man showed nothing but fear and wanted to leave, but Sara didn't let him. "Sara!" Leonard tried to get to her, but it only gained him everyone but Sara's attention. She just continued with what she was doing, before starting to beat the shit out of the guy. 

"Go find Savage! I'll take care of her!" Rip wanted to protest, but decided to leave Leonard and Sara alone. Once everyone had left, he had his cold-gun in his hand, but his finger wasn't pressed against the trigger yet. He didn't want to hurt Sara. "Sara, you need to breathe." He started, hoping he would get through to her. But he had to admit that he was scared. Leonard had never seen her like this before, but even though he was scared, he tried to get closer to her. "Stay away! Or I will kill you too!" She said. Her voice was filled with hatred, so much, that it made Leonard take a step back. "That's not you anymore, and you know that! We talked about that. Do you remember? We are a team now and we'll go through it together. But you need to calm down." Leonard watched as Sara put her hand, with the knife in it, down. That's when he slowly walked closer to her again. But as he reached her, Mick and Ray ran into the room together with a few other minions. Sara pushed him aside and tried to run towards the other guys, her bloodlust taking the better hand of her again. But before she reached one of the guys, Leonard grabbed her hand to stop her. A moment later, he realized that was a mistake, because Sara pushed him against the wall and as Leonard looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but a black void in them. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Mick wanted to come to him, but he gave his partner a sign that he should stay away. "Sara. Don't. I know you can fight it." "I said stay away from me!" Leonard opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a sudden pain in his stomach. As he looked down, he noticed a knife in stomach. "Sara, what-?" He started, noticing how shocked Sara suddenly was and finally, her bloodlust seemed gone. "Leonard... I..." She slowly backed off, tears filling her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted. Leonard wanted to say something, but he'd lost too much blood already because Sara had hit a principal vein. The thief's body slid down against the wall and a few seconds later, everything went dark for him. He could hear how Mick yelled his name as everything slowly went black.

Leonard didn't know how much time had gone by as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt very weak, but still managed to look around in the slightest. He noticed the white room and all the wires attached to his body as memories came rushing back to him. "Sara..." The thief said slowly and tried to get up. "You should rest, Snart." Someone said from beside him. He knew it was Mick, because he noticed the hands on his chest, which wanted to push him back down again. "I need to go to Sara. Where is she?" Leonard asked and tried to push Mick's hands away. He didn't want to rest again. He needed to talk to Sara and he gave Mick the 'you-can't-stop-me' look. "Help me to get to her or leave me alone." He said to his partner, but his voice didn't sound as cold as it always did, because he felt very weak. And when Mick didn't move, he started to pull the wires out of his body and tried to get up again. The moment his bare feet met the ground and the slightest bit of weight was being put on them, he fell, but Mick caught him. "Fine, I'll bring you to Sara. But just because I know you."

Mick brought him to Sara. As he did so, Leonard wondered why Mick didn't lead him to the bedrooms. He'd expected her to be there, but instead, Mick brought him to the cell-area of the ship. "You're kidding me..." He said more to himself, than to his partner, and silently he wished he could kill Rip for doing this. They entered one of the rooms and his eyes landed on Sara. She was seated in the corner of the cell, all curled up, making herself as small as possible whilst she was crying. "Sara..." He said softly and put his hands on one of the walls, that were made from glass. "Let her out." He said to Mick in a rather threatening way, then realized he couldn't do anything and returned his attention to Sara. "Listen to me, I'm fine. Nothing happened." "I could've killed you!" She yelled, suddenly looking up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and probably lack of sleep. "But you didn't. I told you. We'll go through it together, okay?" He tried to get though to her, but it was pointless. He couldn't. Not with her in this state. "Goddamnit..." He said and tried to open the door, typing the code on the small monitor next to the door.

He needed multiple attempts to get it right. But once he did, the door opened immediately. "Leonard, don't! I don't want to hurt you again!" She cried out in fear and tried to crawl away from him. "You won't, Sara. I told you. We're going through this together. We still are. You can't kill me. And I promise that I'll do anything to help you with your bloodlust." He never promised anything this easily. But Sara was an exception. "I'm a monster, Leonard!" And she started to cry again. "You're not a monster, Sara. You're different, but most definitely not a monster."

Flashback End

"I'm a monster, Leonard!" Sara said and tears welled up in her eyes again. Leonard gently cupped her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes before speaking up: "I'll keep telling you this until you believe me. You're not a monster. We'll find a solution for your bloodlust. But for now... I need you to fight it." "I... I can't..." "You can! I know you can! You are the strongest person I've ever met. You can do this." Leonard noticed how tears rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away. Of course he knew that she could kill him immediately when she was in this state. But he didn't want to show his fear and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her alone. "Len... I..." She wanted to say something, but Leonard noticed how her body gave in slowly and she passed out moments later. Of course, he caught her before her body hit the floor. He held her close, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this." He whispered before lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He hadn't seen much of her bloodlust, but he was sure about the fact that it had been really bad, because she passed out because of it. He hoped that she could control it one day.


	13. The Birthday From Leonard Snart

After Leonard had brought Sara back to her room, he walked back into the main-room to tell everyone about what happened. But he didn't tell them about her bloodlust, because he knew that Rip would throw her back into a cell again. But no one even asked and Rip decided that they'd rescue Kendra as soon as Sara felt better. Everyone agreed on the idea, because they all knew that they needed Sara during that mission. And as everyone left the main-room, Leonard did the same and walked back to Sara's bedroom to check on her because he was worried. He stayed awake for hours because of her, but when he finally noticed that nothing was wrong with her, he also drifted off to sleep next to her as he held her close.

Flashback

It was a very stormy night and a thunderstorm raged on above the house. Inside was a young boy, who absolutely loved it. He grew very excited every time he could see one. It was a couple minutes after midnight. Today, was younger Leonard Snart's birthday. He was turning ten today and he was very excited because of that, since you'd only turn ten once in your life. He liked the weather, but his sister didn't seem to like it. She fell asleep a couple minutes ago, after she'd crawled into her brother's bed to cry silently because of the loud thunder. She stayed quiet, because she knew that if her father would hear her cry, he'd be pissed. But Leonard protected her all the time. From the thunderstorm and from their father. He was very excited for the morning to come and hoped that he'd have a great day with his father and sister. A very special day. And with that thought Leonard fell asleep next to his sister.

 

But when he woke up in the morning, no one else was awake yet. There wasn't even some kind of surprise for him and that made him sad. But he told himself that perhaps, there'd be something from his father by the time he came home from school. That made him excited again. He started to get ready for school and left the house a couple minutes later.

In school, everything was great. He was a good student and every teacher liked him. So, the time he spent at school was great and he was ready to go back home after his last lesson, but a voice stopped him. "Hey, Leo." Leonard recognized the voice. It belonged to a girl that was about a year older than him and he suspected that she liked him a little bit. They hadn't talked a lot, but they saw each other during lunch-break, so he was surprised that she suddenly walked over to him. "It's your birthday today, right?" She asked with a smile on her face. Hearing that from her made Leonard's heart beat a little faster. He liked the smile on her and especially when he was the cause behind the smile. He nodded. "Well... Then... Happy birthday, Leo." She said and handed him a present, wrapped in fancy paper. Once he'd taken it, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he could feel his cheek burn up because of it. "Thank you." He said and gave her a kind smile to show that he was happy that she remembered his birthday. He started to unwrap it and once the paper dropped to the floor, he saw the little snow globe. "Wow... That's great." He said as he looked up at her, watching as her cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Do you have anything planned today? Do you want to spend some with me?" She asked, her demeanor changing to a rather shy one suddenly. That's when the smile on Leonard's features disappeared. He'd love to spend time with her, but he couldn't, because of his father. "I would love that, but... My father has planned something for me. What about tomorrow instead?" "Sounds great." She said, then said goodbye. Once she was out of sight, he ran back home with the brightest smile ever on his face. He couldn't be happier. But he didn't know what was waiting for him at home.

He opened up the door and quickly yelled 'I'm home', so his sister and his father knew he'd returned. Moments after he'd said that, he heard quick footsteps nearing him. "Happy birthday, Lenny!" Said a little girl's voice. The little girl hugged him very tight before Lisa gave him a paper, on which she'd drawn something for him. And, of course, he liked it. "Thanks, sis! I love it. Where's dad?" The bright smile on her sister's face disappeared when he asked that question, which immediately gave Leonard a bad feeling. He was in a bad mood again. "In the living-room." She replied quietly. He nodded and walked into the living-room, only to find his father in an old armchair with a beer in hand. But it was way too early for beer? He hesitated for a few seconds before he walked closer to his father. "I'm home, dad." His dad took another sip from his beer before speaking up, "Good. Go and make food!" Leonard could already tell that it wasn't his first beer. His father had forgotten his birthday. Realizing that, broke his little heart, but being the strong older brother, he tried to hide it and showed his father the snow globe instead. "Look what someone gave me today." He said and hoped that the present would remind his father of his birthday. "Something that could bring us money?" His father asked and took the snow globe from him. "What's that? That's nothing!" He added and grew pissed, which resulted in him throwing the snow globe against the next wall, making it end in pieces on the floor. Leonard looked at the shattered snow globe on the floor and the sight nearly made him start to cry. Instead, he bit his lip to prevent the tears from falling. "And now, make food, son!" Lewis said before leaning back to finish his beer.

The boy kept his gaze aimed at the ground as he slowly walked into the kitchen to start preparing food. The tears were so falling, yet he didn't give in. "I'll help you, Lenny." A quiet voice said and shoved a chair closer to one of the cupboards. Leonard noticed that Lisa wanted to help him by grabbing the plates from the cupboard. A little smile appeared on his face. Atleast he had his sister. Getting lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Lisa dropped the three plates, and upon hearing the noises that came from the breaking ceramics, he snapped out of his thoughts and saw it. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I-" She stopped as she heard screams coming from the living-room and soon after, how footsteps came closer to the kitchen. Leonard knew that it was over now and swallowed. He didn't want his father to take his anger out on his sister. "Go..." He said whilst he bent down to start cleaning it up. Lisa ran off and right after she'd disappeared into another room, his father entered the kitchen and as Leonard looked up at him, he could tell that his father was really angry. "What have you done, Leonard?!" He yelled at his son before grabbing the little boy by the back of his shirt to pull him up. "How many times do I have to tell you that we don't have any money?! How many times have I told you that, you stupid boy?!" "I... I'm sorry, dad... It was..." Leonard said quietly, growing more and more afraid of his father each second that went by. He hadn't been this angry before and he didn't even get a chance to explain something, because he could already feel the table beneath him and his heart started to race because he had no idea what his father was going to do with him. He couldn't even speak up, because suddenly, he felt an unbearable pain on his back and he started to scream because his father was hitting him. With his belt. And it wasn't just once, he hit him very fast, so fast that he couldn't even count how many times he hit him. His screams grew louder each time the belt hit his skin and tears started to roll down his cheeks. "You are a stupid kid! A very stupid kid! Can you hear me? I'm ashamed that I'm your father!" Somehow, the words hurt him more than the beatings. Eventually, the belt was exchanged for a stick, and after a while, he couldn't feel his back and butt anymore. He just stayed quiet. The only thing that came to mind was that his birthday... Was his worst birthday ever. He started to hate that day. The only present he ever got from his father, were his first scars, which would never stop being painful.

Flashback End

Leonard woke up and sat up immediately. His heart was racing in his chest and he was trembling, cold sweat covering his forehead. His eyes fell on his watch and he noticed it was a few hours after midnight. It was the second of June... His birthday. He hated that day, because of all the memories that came with it. He was wide awake and no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep anymore. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, which snapped him back to reality. Leonard turned around and looked straight into Sara's blue eyes. "You're awake..." He said, a bit surprised, but also happy that she was. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes for a second. "How are you?" He had to admit that he was scared because of her.

Sara hadn't expected that Leonard would react the way he did, but she hid her face in Leonard's chest. She needed him close right now, because the young assassin was afraid that her bloodlust would come back. By the way he held her, she could tell just how worried he was because of that. She never thought they'd become this close, but it happened, and the fact that it did, made her happy. "I feel better now. Thanks for being here, birthday-boy." She said, a small smile on her face. Actually, she wanted to tease him a little bit. Of course, everyone on the Waverider knew when his birthday was, because they saved his younger self before the Pilgrim could find him. But she didn't know that she said something wrong. At first, Leonard stopped the hug and got up without saying anything, she noticed it. His mood changed. "Len... What's wrong?" She asked, growing worried. She wanted the crook to talk to her. Talk about what was bothering him. But as soon as it came to his part, or pretty much anything in general, he shut himself out. After he'd showed her his scars and told her that he was still a virgin, she hoped that that would change. But now, now that he walked away from her, he showed her that it wasn't like that. And now, she only grew more curious because she wanted to know what was going on with him.


	14. A Surprise Because I Love You

Hours went by as Sara tried to sleep alone, but it didn't work, because she was thinking constantly. She figured it was useless and tried to find Leonard on the ship. She knew where his hiding place was, so she decided to look there first. "Len? Can we talk?" She asked him very carefully, because she didn't want to say something wrong again. "I'm fine, Sara. Just... leave me alone." He said and Sara noticed that this time, he was pushing her away. That hurt. Now, she realized how Leonard must've felt when she pushed him away whilst she was grieving about Laurel. She walked over to him and kneeled down beside him, trying to take his hand, "Len, I know you are lying. What's going on?" Leonard rolled his eyes and got up. He was grumpy and didn't feel like talking about it, "I just want to be alone, Sara." He said and tried to say calm as he left the room, leaving Sara in there. That left Sara hurt. She would do everything she could in order to know why he hated his birthday so much, but because she didn't get an answer, she got up again and walked over to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She didn't know what time it was and she wasn't exactly hungry either, but she needed something to do.

Sara sat alone in the kitchen for a few hours, just staring at her toast. Her coffee had gotten cold, but she didn't care. She was deeply in thought, until she heard a voice behind her. "Glad that you are black, Blondie." It was Mick and the assassin turned around to face him, seeing the smile on his face. "Well, I was never gone, Pyro." She said, returning a small smile, but it wasn't a honest one, since she still had so much on her mind. "Why are you in here all alone? What's going on with Snart?" He asked and walked over to the coffeemaker to make himself a cup of coffee. At first, Sara didn't want to talk about it, but then she remembered that Mick knew Leonard better than anyone else, because they'd known each other for like thirty years now. "Mick? Do you know what's wrong with Leonard? I mean... It's his birthday today and... it seems like he isn't even happy about it... and it's not because he's a year older now." 

She watched as the pyromaniac took a sip of his coffee very slowly before he looked back at her. "He hates his birthday... I don't know very much either, because he refused to talk about it, but... I've heard, from his sister, that his father and beatings were involved." She tried to eat her toast, but heard Mick's answer. "No way... Do you know his father?" "Yeah, I met him a few times and he was the reason why I ended up in prison again because I tried to defend Leonard." By the way the pyromaniac looked at her, she could tell that there was more to the story than he told her. But she decided not to ask. "So... He never had a good birthday?" She asked and looked at Mick. Mick slowly shook his head, making her start to think of something. But Mick noticed that. "Don't do anything stupid, Blondie. Whatever you're starting to plan... just forget it. Snart would kill you!" Sara gave Mick a small smile and didn't answer him. She lifted her cup of coffee and wanted to drink some of it, but when she'd taken one sip, she remembered it was cold, so she put it back on the table and left the kitchen.

A few hours later, the team was back together in the main-room and all ready to go on a mission. Even Leonard was there, but he was still grumpy and everyone noticed that he didn't want to be with the team right now, but that was always the case, so the rest of the team wasn't worried. Except for Sara. She wanted to talk to him again, but he still didn't want to. But she wasn't planning on giving up and she'd get him to talk once they'd rescued Kendra. After going through the plan one more time and they split up in smaller teams, everyone knew what they had to do. Sara was in a team with Leonard and Firestorm and their task was to rescue Kendra. It didn't really matter what was going on between him and her, she knew that she could always count on Leonard and that he always had her back, like she had his. And before they left the Waverider, Sara touched Leonard's hand for a slight moment, and when she got a slight squeeze in return, she smiled.

Together, they examined the area, in order to try and find Savage's timeship. Leonard had his cold-gun ready in hand and was ready to shoot a cold-beam as soon as some of Savage's minions would show up. But, in the meantime, Sara wanted to try and talk to her boyfriend, but she knew that it wasn't the right time for the conversation. Plus, Firestorm was around. Even if they hadn't turned on the ear-com, she didn't want him, or anyone else, to know what was going on with him. That's why she stayed quiet for a while, until the first minions came in their way. They needed nothing more but a few seconds to take them down. The same went for the others, that were guarding the timeship. "Am I the only one who thinks that this is way too easy?" Leonard asked and immediately got a bad feeling because of it. By the way Firestorm and Sara looked at him, he could tell that they thought the same about the situation, but they wanted to use the moment to get Kendra out of the timeship. Whilst both checked the area, Sara ran inside the ship to get Kendra out of there. The first thing she noticed, was an unconscious Kendra sitting in one of the chairs. But right in the moment that Sara wanted to lift her out of the chair, she heard Leonard call over that they weren't alone anymore. "Firestorm! Bring her back to the Waverider!" "And what's with you and Snart?" He asked as he picked Kendra up. "We will be fine!" And she watched as Firestorm flew away with Kendra in his arms before she joined Leonard in the sight against Savage's minions. This time, the fight wasn't all that easy. "We should fight our way back to the Waverider!" Leonard yelled, because he knew that he'd be out of charge soon.

It didn't take very long for the two to arrive back at the Waverider. Both of them had a few small wounds on the legs and arms, but that wasn't all that bad for both of them. A few minutes later, the rest of the team also came back. But they weren't as happy as they should've been. "What happened?" Leonard asked, looking at the faces from his fellow team-members one by one. A few of them were injured. He listened to the summary Mick gave him. Savage had escaped again. "Great... That means were start from the beginning again..." And everyone's mood dropped instantly. "Atleast we have ms. Saunders back." Rip said, which made the rest of the team breathe a little easier. Leonard just grumbled before he left the main-room. Sara knew his mood wasn't just bad because of the fact that Savage escaped again. "Rip? Can I talk to you for a few seconds?" She asked their captain and tried to explain to him what she needed right now because of the special idea she had for the man which meant so much to her.

A couple hours later, Sara found herself wandering the timeship again in order to find Leonard. This time, she found him in the bedroom they shared together. "Len?" She asked carefully and sat down on the bed beside him. She gave him a quick kiss. "Would you come with me?" She asked again, a small smile on her face as she took his hand in hers. "Where? I don't feel like going anywhere. Can't we stay here?" He started and watched as the blonde assassin shook her head. "For what do you need me, assassin?" "It's a surprise, crook. And now... you're coming with me." Leonard groaned and gave her a look as to say that he didn't want to follow her because he hated surprises. But he let it happen that Sara pulled him with her and followed her through the hallways of the Waverider, slight curiosity growing inside of him as they walked.

Only minutes later, they arrived at the place where Sara wanted to take Leonard. Leonard couldn't see where they were, because Sara's hands covered his eyes. They had been doing so in the last few meters of their journey and she'd lead him to a place, which she prepared for just the both of them. "Sara... Seriously... It's not funny anymore! I hate this!" He said, immediately wanting to return to the Waverider. "Just a bit more, Len." Sara said, but noticed that he really wasn't happy. That's why her confidence shrunk, but she still hoped he'd like it. Then, she dropped his hands and he could finally see what she'd done for him, "Surprise." She said. Leonard blinked a few times. It was night-time, so it took a little while for him to get a clear view. They were on a little hill in front of a forest. And a few meters ahead of them, laid a blanket on the grass, with a cake and some other food on it. Just for the both of them. "Sara... What..." He started and his heart stopped for a moment before he looked back at his girlfriend, who had a rather nervous expression on her face. "Mick told me that you never had a nice birthday. That's why I thought I'd prepare something for you. Because everyone deserves a nice birthday. Doesn't matter what age you are. I know it's not much, but-" Before she could even continue, she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. She hadn't expected that, but after a few moments, she wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck and kissed him back. "I love you, Sara... But why are you doing this?" She heard his words and looked deeply into his eyes, before she cupped his cheeks with both hands. "Because I love you and you deserve good things. Now, come." She took his hands and lead him to the blanket with all the stuff she'd prepared for him on it.

Together, they enjoyed the time they had alone at the place and by the time Leonard started on his third piece of cake, he had put his head in Sara's lap. He was hungry, because he hadn't eaten anything all day. But he didn't just eat the cake. He had eaten some of the fruit too and he had to admit that the blonde assassin made him happy in a way that he'd never been in his life before. It seemed like everything had changed for him since he first boarded the Waverider. If he had stayed in Central City, he would've probably never sacrificed himself for someone and he would've never met such an amazing woman. Still, he didn't really know if he deserved her. He thought that the food was the only thing she'd prepared for him, but she also had something else. Leonard sat up to face her properly and looked at her very curiously, but shook his head. "Sara... No..." "Leonard, yes. It's your birthday, okay? Of course I have a present for you." She said and gave the thief a small package. At first, he hesitated. But Sara wanted him to take it, so he took a deep breath and took the package and opened it up.

Inside the package was a leather wristband with a small pendant dangling from it. A howling wolf's head. "Wow... Sara... It's beautiful." He said, his gaze still aimed at the wristband. It was his first real birthday present from someone else that wasn't his sister. "I just knew you'd like it. The wolf reminded me of you, because you're intelligent and can think of clever tactics for hunting. And, in the Indian Myth, the wolf stands for wisdom. Plus, the wolf is very strong animal and even stronger in a pack." As Sara told him the meaning, he put the wristband on, before pulling Sara closer to kiss her. 

They kept kissing each other for a while and eventually, they both ended up laying on the blanket, very closely next to each other. Leonard couldn't get enough from his assassin and that resulted in his hands starting to touch her and roaming around her body. His heart started to beat faster and he enjoyed the moments with her. He also felt Sara's hands on his own. He stopped the kiss and looked straight into Sara's beautiful blue eyes before he noticed her somewhat red cheeks. Just the short moment of eye-contact was enough for Leonard to know that he wanted more and to know that she wanted the same. So, he leant closer to Sara again, but this time, to kiss her neck softly, his hands finding their way beneath her shirt again, like they did during their first time. He let his fingertips roam over her skin, tracing her abs as he did so, eventually moving them up a little more, his fingers suddenly bumping into one of her breasts, which wasn't covered by a bra. "Len..." She said softly, showing him that she was enjoying it, once again feeling her hands under his shirt. He couldn't help but to feel nervous. But he tried not to show it, because he wanted to show her how much he loved her and gently caressed her breasts as he kept kissing her neck, the tip of his tongue eventually finding it's way to her skin as well.

But as Sara's hands wandered down and started to open his pants, he was starting to breathe in a more heavy way. Not in an excited manner, more in a nervous manner. That confirmed that Leonard was nervous for Sara. "Sh... Everything is fine, Len." She whispered into his ear and softly kissed his cheek before she let her hand move into his pants slowly. She was also a little nervous, but she decided not to let it show. She slowly started to touch his manhood, being real gentle, starting with one finger and noticed something that made her smile. But Leonard stopped with his movements on her body and sat up. "We shouldn't do it..." He said and ran his hand through his short hair before he closed his pants again. "Leonard, wait." She said and wanted to grab his hands because she knew wat was wrong. Maybe it was another one of those feelings that he didn't understand. And therefore, she wanted to talk to him about it. But she was too late. Before she could grab his hands, he'd already walked off. And that hurt even more. It hurt that much that silent tears welled up in her eyes. "Why won't you talk to me about it, Len?" She asked herself and got up, walking into the forest to think.


	15. Mission Aborted

A few days after the night on the hill and Sara had the feeling that everything was going downhill between her and Leonard. He was avoiding her. That wasn't easy, especially since they spent most of their time on the Waverider, but Leonard did it either way. And that made her sad. She kept wondering why Leonard didn't want to talk to her. She tried not to think about it as she trained. Either alone, or with Kendra, who was curious about what was going on between her and the thief. But Sara didn't want to talk about it either. The only one she wanted to talk about it with one person and she felt like no one else should know about their problems. Why was he being so complicated about this? She just couldn't understand it.

"I have the feeling I'm having a dejavu moment..." She winced as she could hear Mick's words from behind her and turned to face him. She was sat in the kitchen alone again and she couldn't even say for how long she'd already been there. "The same toast and when I'd take a sip of your coffee, I bet it'd be cold again." He added and sat down in the chair beside her. He had his back turned to the table and rested his elbows against it. She didn't know what to say, because after all, the pyromaniac's words were true. "So... What's wrong this time? Didn't he like the birthday-surprise?" She exhaled deeply before shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I mean... He really liked it and we had a great time, but..." Then, she stopped, because she didn't want to tell Leonard's partner about the problem. She didn't know if he knew that Leonard was still a virgin. "I don't know if he really loves me, Mick." She said instead, but didn't face him as she said that. Now that she'd said it, it made her heart ache. She never thought she'd miss someone as much as she was missing Leonard right now. From the corner of her eye, she noticed how Mick raised an eyebrow before he said: "I might not be the smartest guy around here... but I'm not blind. You are perfect for each other! I've known my partner for so long and I've never seen him as happy as he is with you." A small smile appeared on Sara's face because clearly, her and Leonard were this obvious. "Sometimes, I just want to rip his clothes off his body." She said, suddenly becoming her old self again. Maybe, she should just go for it and show him what he meant to her.

Mick was about to speak up, but Ray's voice interrupted him, telling them they should come to the main-room, because Rip needed everyone for a new mission. As Sara turned around, her eyes didn't land on Ray, but on Leonard instead. "Len..." Sara said and had a small smile on her face, because she thought that he wanted to talk to her. But she was wrong, because Leonard turned around and followed Ray back to the main-room, which made the smile on her features fade away again. Then, she suddenly wondered how much of the conversation between Mick and her he had heard. She looked back at Mick for a few seconds before getting up and walking over to the main-room. As of right now, she didn't care very much for the mission, but she knew she had to be there, because Rip wouldn't like it if she would ignore his request, just because Leonard and her had problems. They had to promise that they'd split up their relationship and the missions. She knew Leonard would do it and so would she.

Rip explained the mission to them. They needed to distract a few rich people to get a lead on where they could find Savage again. Everyone immediately knew that this was a mission destined for Leonard and so did Rip. Their captain had high expectations for the thief and counted on the mission being done quickly. "Maybe it's better if I do this alone." The thief said and looked at all the faces in the room. Everyone wanted to help him and Sara immediately started to think of a way to talk to him again. Their eyes met as the other team-members started to make their way to the attire-room before the two of them followed. She wanted to take his hand, but instead she asked him something. "If this is over... Can we talk?" Leonard doubted her question for the first few seconds, which made Sara swallow silently. Was is really over between them? But then, he gave her a nod and suddenly, she felt a spark o hope. She knew that she'd gone to fast with everything and she wanted to tell him that.

A few hours later, everyone was in position and found the person they needed to find. Everyone wante to make sure the job was done right and that they got the information they needed. Sara started to flirt with an older guy and as she did so, she felt Leonard's eyes on her. She tried to shrug off the feeling and concentrated on the mission instead. "Nice suit you got there." She said with a flirty tone in her voice before giving the man a wink. "I'm sure you want to rip the clothes off his body too?" Said Leonard's voice through the ear-com, what made the flirty smile on her face disappear for a moment. He had said it on the open line and everyone else had probably heard. Rip told them to focus on the mission. "Do you want to dance?" She asked the man in front of her, who didn't notice that her mood changed mere seconds ago. Of course, he wanted to dance and he took the assassin's hand before leading her to the dancefloor.

Leonard watched the scene from a distance and he just felt his mood going downhill again. He also felt a feeling that he couldn't explain. He wanted to walk over to Sara and dance with her. He wanted to have her back in her arms. He wanted to tell her what an idiot he was, running away from her that night. But for now, he had to forget that and shrug it off, because he needed to focus on the mission, especially after Rip reminded them of that. Right in that moment, he noticed his target standing by the bar and glancing around. It was the perfect timing to start something with her. He walked over to her and also noticed how Ray's target walked off. "You should really work on your flirting, Raymond." Leoanrd said to him before he walked closer to the bar and subtly started to flirt with the woman, the usual smile on his face. The one that he only gave Sara.

As Sara swayed across the dancefloor with the man, her eyes landed on Leonard, who really seemed to hit if off with the woman at the bar. She wanted to walk over to him and walk off with her. But right now wasn't a good time and she was aware of that. That's why she pushed the thought away and she tried to focus on the guy in front of her again. But she was caught off-guard when she heard Leonard's words through her ear-com, telling the girl that they should go somewhere else, because he found the party rather boring. She looked over at them and hoped that the woman would decline his request, her heart starting to race. The smile the woman had on her face proved it. She really liked him. She took his hand and walked off with him. That's when Sara couldn't hide it anymore. This time, the guy in front of her noticed her mood change and stopped dancing, "Everything okay?" She tried to stay calm and not to freak out. Why didn't she trust Leonard right now? Why was she so goddamn jealous? "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just gotta use the restroom." She said with a smile before leaving the dancefloor without looking back at him. "What are you doing, ms. Lance?" Rip asked through the ear-com, but she didn't answer him. She needed to know where Leonard was going with the girl, who seemed very interested in him.

Sara followed Leonard and the girl silently, ignoring the words from Rip and the team as she did so. Then, her heart stopped for a moment, her eyes going wide. Leonard was kissing the woman, and it was a rather passionate kiss, and his hands were roaming her body. Normally, she'd think it was his plan to obtain the thing they needed, but somehow, it was different this time. She was hurt and without thinking, she walked over to them. "Asshole!" She yelled and watched as Leonard pulled away to face her. Before he could speak up, her hand met his face in anything but a soft manner. 

"Sara, what the hell?" Leonard asked, growing more confused than ever. Normally, he would accept it, but he didn't understand it. Especially, because it came from his girlfriend. "Mr. Snart... Who is that person?" The woman asked, just as confused as Leonard himself. He wanted to distract the woman, catch her off-guard, in order to obtain the object they needed, because he didn't succeed inside. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sara walked over to the woman to push her against the wall. "Stay away from him, bitch!" Sara said, making Leonard grab her in order to try and get her away from the woman. Suddenly, Rip's voice became audible from the ear-com. And he was pissed. Pissed because they killed the mission, made themselves too ovious and made it clear that something was wrong. He told them to come back to the Waverider as soon as possible, before anything else unplanned would happen. "Great..." Leonard said to himself before he grabbed Sara again, pulling her away from the woman more. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said to the woman, but not in his flirty voice anymore. They tried to get away from the party, but security showed up and tried to stop them. Which left them with no options, but to fight their way back to the Waverider. And they did, leaving Sara and Leonard with the worst feeling ever, because they ruined a mission.


	16. You Deserve Better

"I expected that each and every single one of you would be able to successfully finish a mission. Each and every single one of you! But I'd never expected this from the both of you!" Rip said once Leonard and Sara entered his office, giving them both a serious look, "I don't know what's going on between both of you, but if you have problems, I suggest you push it aside and focus on the mission! I thought I'd been clear when I told you about this when I first got to know about you two." Rip paused his speech, waiting for an explanation. But Leonard didn't speak up. He just looked at the ground and wasn't in the mood to say something. "I'm sorry, Rip.... It won't happen again. Leonard and I can push our problems away and..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because she was cut off by Rip, who told them that he was going to take them back to 2016 for a while, so they could solve their problems. "But... No... It's-" Sara tried to talk him out of it, because she knew that they could solve their problems just fine on the Waverider, but Rip didn't listen. If Rip wanted something a certain way, he'd get it that certain way. Sara looked at Leonard for just a few seconds before speaking up. "I think I should pack a few things, then..." And her voice changed, suddenly sounding a bit cold. But she hoped that they could solve the problems they had. Her eyes met Leonard's for a second, before the thief turned around and left the office. "Can you just stop running away from me, Snart?" She yelled after him, but Leonard kept walking and didn't look back at her. 

Leonard was about to enter the bedroom, which he shared with Sara, but suddenly, he felt hands on his body, which pushed him against the next wall. Once he realized it was his partner, Mick, he was confused and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, whilst he tried to get out of his partner's grip. But the harder Leonard tried, the stronger Mick's grip became. "I have no idea what's wrong with you, Snart! But in case you hadn't noticed, you have the best girl you can get in this world! I thought you wanted to make her happy?!" Leonard just rolled his eyes and finally managed to push Mick's arms away. "That's the problem, Mick... I can't!" He gave his partner a serious look. "She wanted something... Something that I can't give to her..." But was that the truth? Leonard couldn't tell. All he wanted was to leave. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his problems with his partner. He just wanted to be alone... for the rest of the day. "If she means something to you, you should atleast talk to her instead of hurting her like this! That's not you, boss!" Leonard just turned away and walked off. He'd heard Mick's words and he knew his partner was right. He barely knew himself anymore. 

A few hours later, the Waverider landed just outside of Central City and Leonard and Sara left the ship, both carrying a small bag. Neither of them felt well because of what happened. About what happened between them, neither about the failed mission. It wasn't the first mission that went sideways, but it was the first in which Sara was the cause of it going sideways. The blonde was aware of the fact that they had to talk, especially since she'd slapped the thief. "Leonard, listen. I'm sorry that I slapped you. But seeing you kiss that other woman the same way you kissed me, hurt." Sara had never been this uncomfortable in her life before. "I haven't felt this hurt over something like that in my life before... And that means that I really love you, Len..." Leonard swallowed at Sara's words. "I didn't kiss her like I kissed you, Sara." That was the truth. Because it felt different. He'd kissed so many women in his life, but it never felt the same way as with Sara. "But it also hurt me, watching you flirt with that guy..." He looked away. He hated talking about his feelings. Because he looked away, he couldn't see the small smile that appeared on Sara's features. "So... You were jealous... Even when I love you more because of that?" Sara asked, immediately becoming rather flirty again as she took a few steps closer to him. All Leonard did was shaking his head before looking up at her. "Sara... I can't give you what you want. I can't make you happy. You deserve better..." He just turned around and walked off again, not knowing that he hurt Sara even more by doing this. "And what if I don't want better? What if I already have the best?" She yelled after him and Leonard could hear that she was on the edge of tears. That made his heart ache. He never wanted to make Sara cry. He'd promised himself that he'd never do that, but that promise had died a long time ago.

He didn't know where to go, but eventually, his way lead him to his old hide-out. After entering it, he threw the bag in the corner of the room and he plopped down on the sofa in the middle of the room before he put his elbow on the armrest and rested his head in his hand. He closed his eyes and thought. Thought about Sara. Thought abotu them. He never thought that there'd be a person who could melt his cold heart. A person who showed him that even someone like him could love and be loved. A person who could make him feel things that he'd never felt before, feelings that he really liked. And to be honest... He didn't want it to end. He didn't want it to be over now, before they could even get started. He got up and walked around, trying to get himself to think of something else. But he just couldn't forget Sara. Sara was the only one who got him, who understood him, who could bring out those feelings and the first person he actually trusted in years. Did he really want to give that up? Did he really want to give her up? He ran a hand over his head and sighed deeply. He still didn't get what Sara was doing to him, but he knew that she was his light and he didn't want to lose her. "I love you, assassin! And that will never change!" He said to himself, before he made a decision. He'd talk to her. But he had no idea where she was. He hadn't asked her where she was going before they parted ways. Then, he remembered his powers, with which he could easily find Sara. It would be the first time he'd use them after he learnt to control them, so he hoped it would work.

It took a while before his powers actually worked, but when they did, Leonard suddenly stood in the hallway of a flat somewhere. He glanced around and wanted to call out Sara's name, when someone, once again, pushed him against the next wall and by the way the person did that, he could tell it was the blonde assassin. "Sara..." Sara immediately grew confused when she saw the man, who she loved so much and thought about all the time, was here. "Leonard? Wat are you doing here? I thought you wanted to...?" She couldn't finish her sentence, because even thinking about it hurt. "Break up?" Leonard asked, not moving away this time. "Of course I don't want to break up with you. But I thought... you... you deserved someone better... Someone who can give you everything you need." Sara just watched him as he said that and blinked a few times. His voice had changed and that told her that he didn't want what she was thinking. "You're an idiot, crook! If you'd just open your eyes, you'd know that you always give me everything I need." She put her hand on Leonard's cheek before speaking up again, "I already told you that I already have the best and you make me happy. Just because we haven't had sex yet, doesn't mean-" "That's the thing... I want it! I never trusted someone as much in my life as I trust you, Sara!" Damn, he still needed to work on so many things from his past, but he knew he'd always have the assassin by his side.

Leonard walked a little further away from her. "It's just that... I don't want to hurt you." And he didn't want to do anything wrong, even though he'd been doing that the whole time. But Sara knew exactly what he meant with that and a small smile appeared on his features. "Leonard Snart. You can't hurt me. You won't hurt me." She said. She had faith in Leonard and she knew that he wanted it too. Her heart started to race as her eyes met Leonard's again and she saw something in them. A fire. She didn't know that Leonard's heart was racing just as fast as her own. Then, she watched as Leonard closed the space between them and he kissed her. She'd missed those lips. She closed her eyes and answered the kiss as deeply and passionate as he did. Then, Leonard reached down to lift her up. It was the first time he'd done that and she had to admit that she liked it. She wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck to show him that she wasn't going to let him go again and that she sure as hell never wanted him to leave anymore. 

Neither did Leonard want that. He wanted to make big steps with her. Starting right here, right now. And that's why he walked back into her apartment, into her living-room, without breaking the kiss. He had to admit that he was nervous, but he knew that Sara would help him get rid of it and he told himself that over and over again in his head, which is why he didn't pull back.


	17. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok... here is finally the chapter you all have waited for XD Have fun with reading and thanks for everyone who is liking my story! You all are awesome!

Leonard found his way into the living-room and walked over to the couch, where he wanted to lay Sara on the couch gently. But once he did, he noticed that she didn't want to let him go. A small smile appeared on his lips before he broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "I'm not running away again." "Oh... I know. I just wanted to be sure." She pulled Leonard right into another kiss. During the kiss, Leonard's hands started to roam freely over Sara's body and feeling his hands there made her shiver, because she could feel how much he wanted it. Truth be told, she'd always liked his hands on her body. She stopped the kiss to whisper "Don't stop, Len." He didn't answer her, instead, he started to kiss down to her throat and neck. This gave Sara an amazing feeling, so she closed her eyes to enjoy it even more. Her hands found the courage to take off his jacket and Leonard let her.

Leonard noticed Sara trying to tug off his jacket, so he helped her by taking it off completely and threw it to the ground without stopping to kiss her neck. Then something popped up in his mind and he stopped the kiss to look at her. "Where are we?" "My mom's place. But, don't worry. She won't be in town for a while." She said and kissed him again. "But... how did you find me?" Leonard laid down on the couch, next to Sara and tried to get comfortable before letting his hands roam over her body again. "All I have to do is focus on you and I'll always know where you are." He said and smiled. "You are my light, Sara. And you're the one who I'll love forever." He meant that. Sara noticed. The feeling in Sara's stomach only grew stronger, yet she couldn't help but to feel nervous as well, since it was her first time, since her resurrection, as well.

For a while, it was just the both of them, laying on the couch and kissing each other, their hands exploring each other's body. This time, Sara wasn't rushing into anything. She wanted Leonard to do it the way he wanted to and that he'd take all the time he needed. But then, he suddenly got up again and Sara's throat seemed to tighten. Was he going to run away again? She quickly took his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Sara." He said before leaning down to kiss her cheek before pulling his dark sweater off, his heart starting to race again. He was exposing himself and he was still terrified of hurting Sara or doing something wrong. Sara noticed and sat up in order to be able to reach her hand out to his cheek. "Everything is fine." She said with a sweet smile before pulling him down to kiss him again. First, his lips, then down to his neck and chest.

Leonard closed his eyes once he felt Sara's lips there and he had to admit that he really liked Sara's actions. There was this feeling in his body and he was starting to like that too. "I love you, Sara..." He whispered and opened his eyes to look into hers. She let her hand travel down his chest, "I love you too, baby." He could hear all the love she had for him in her words. "What are you doing to me?" He just kissed her again, her words encouraging him. Moments later, his hands found their way beneath her shirt, to run over her bare skin. "Driving you crazy, perhaps?" She asked playfully. She got up and pulled him with her, in the direction of the bedroom. On their way there, Sara got rid of her shirt and her pants and walked over to the bed to crawl onto it, waiting for Leonard to join her. "Leonard?" She asked, rather amused when she noticed how he was still standing in the doorwat. "What? Are you afraid of coming closer to me?" She asked him teasefully, like shealways did and noticed how a small smile appeared on his features before he got rid of his pants. "I was just admiring my view." He said in a flirty tone. He really liked the view of her on that bed and noticed something happening in his pants, which didn't happen for the first time, yet it made him nervous. Still, he made his way over to the bed. Once he was beside her again, Sara placed her hand on his chest and they shared another kiss, Leonard's hands starting to roam her body again. A soft gasp rolled off of Sara's lips as Leonard's hands found their way to her breasts and started to squeeze them, making her shiver. She really loved feeling his hands there and she tugged him closer to her, to show him how much she liked what he was doing with her. Then, her hand travelled down his torso, only to disappear into his boxershorts, noticing how his breathing grew heavier again. "Do you like that, Leonard? Do you like it when I touch you?" She asked teasefully as she wrapped her hand around his manhood, only to notice how it grew against her hand, even without her doing anything.

Leonard's heart started to beat faster again. "Sara..." He said softly, not knowing what else to say. He just swallowed. He was so close to pulling away again. Pulling away because he didn't know if he could do this and what was going to happen. But on the other side, he really liked the feeling. He was starting to like it. Especially when she touched him there. "Relax, baby..." Leonard heard Sara whisper. And somehow, those words actually helped him relax. He closed his eyes and noticed how a soft moan erupted from his lips without him even realizing. "Yes... I like it... Don't stop..." He said as he held Sara by her hips. 

A small smile appeared on Sara's lips as she gently pushed Leonard back onto the bed. The small smile turned into a wider one, which looked more like mischievous grin when she noticed the confused expression on Leonard's face. She sat down on his lips and kissed his stomach, up to his chest and felt one of Leonard's hands in her hair. The feeling made her heart breat faster again as she sat back up to open up her bra. For a few seconds, she hesitated and Leonard noticed. He leant up and kissed her softly once more, before grabbing her bra straps and pushing them over her shoulder, so the bra dropped to the ground. He pulled away and just admired her for a few moments. Admired her body, which was covered with freckles, just like her cheeks. Then, he looked back up at her and noticed how her entire face had turned a deep shade of red. "You're beautiful." He whispered, one again pushing his lips to her own and his hands found their way back to her breasts again before he pushed her back down on the bed. Leonard was starting to notice that Sara really liked what he was doing, so he kissed her with more passion. "Len..." Came from Sara's lips. It really sounded like she really liked what he was doing with her. "Your hands feel so good on me..." She whispered whilst Leonard leant down to kiss her neck and shoulder.

And Sara realized just how much she wanted him. At the same time, she didn't want to push him. She just let him know that she wanted more and by the way he reacted to her behavior, she knew that he wanted ore as well. Especially since he'd just pushed her back down on the mattress and his hands were roaming all over her body and so were his kisses. Leonard was doing a great job, trying to drive her crazy, and she let him know that. "Len..." She said, only to notice how much of a begging tone she was speaking in.

Leonard felt the same way. He'd never wanted to feel Sara more than he did right now. He kissed back up to her ear before he whispered "I want you." into her ear, which sent another shiver down Sara's spine. Since when did his voice drive her so crazy? "I'm ready whenever you are, Len." The assassin told him, her breathing heavy. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and got it rid of it, soon followed by herown panties before looking back up into Leonard's eyes. I twas the first time that they saw each other naked and both their cheeks now had a light shade of red. 

Their lips reconnected once more and slowly, the situation grew more and more heated. He was starting to like touching Sara and her hands on him. Especially when she touched his manhood. But Sara was growing impatient beneath him and took one of his hands before leading it down to her private area. She looked back up into his eyes and the look Sara gave him let Leonard's confidence grow and slowly, he started to touch and stroke her area. He started of slow and soft, but once she noticed she really liked it, he made his movements a little rougher, adding more pressure to his movements. Sara closed her eyes and a moan fell from her lips, "Please don't stop, Len..." She mumbled out. Leonard leant down and kissed her neck. "You're so wet..." He whispered against her skin as his fingers circled over her area. She opened her eyes and brought her face closer to his own. "It's because of you, Len. Because you drive me so crazy. And... And because I want you so bad..." She bit her lip, because for a moment, she thought she was going too far and that Leonard would freak out again, but his movements told her something different. "We need a condom..." Leonard whispered. His breathing rhythm changed, Sara noticed. He was getting nervous again. So, she brought her hand up to his cheek again, her thumb running over it. "Everything is fine, Len." She said and gave him a reassuring smile, "We don't need one. I asked gideon to take care of it a while ago." She spread her legs a little more to show him that she was ready for him.

He needed a few minutes. He was struggling with the doubt and with the need. He wanted to feel her and wanted to know what it felt like to have sex with someone you truly love, yet he was so nervous. But he overcame that. He crawled in between Sara's legs and he watched as Sara opened her legs for him even more, his eyes dropping to her private area, noticing exactly how wet she was for him. "Do you like what you see, crook?" Sara asked playfully and wiggled her hips a bit. He did like what he saw and he had to admit that this girl drove him so crazy, he just couldn't wait anymore. Neither could she. He could tell by her quickly falling and rising chest. That's why he positioned himself in front of Sara's private area and slowly slid his manhood inside of her, only to earn a soft moan from Sara. He closed his eyes and swallowed a soft moan because of how tight she felt around his manhood. "Len..." Sara whispered, making him open up his eyes, only for his eyes to meet Sara's, which were growing darker with lust. He couldn't believe that this was happening. They just looked at each other for a second before getting lost in a passionate kiss. During the kiss, Sara thrusted her hips up to show Leonard that he should do the same. And he did, but it didn't exactly go as planned, because his manhood slipped out of her because she was so wet.

"Shit..." Leonard whispered, his breathing once again growing heavier because he was getting nervous again. She cupped his cheeks, "Sh... It's fine. Len. Really." She said, then carefully turned them around, so Leonard was laying on the mattress. And before the thief could say something, she sat on his hips and kissed him again to calm him down. Once she was convinced he was ready, she lifted her hips and took his manhood before positioning herself above it and slowly lowering herself onto him. She moaned softly at the feeling, the moan sounding like music to Leonard's ears. She started to move her hips slowly. First, in circles. Then, speeding up her movements, until she replaced the circular movements with moving up and down his length. "Sara..." Leonard moaned out, suddenly not being able to hold it back anymore, "Don't stop it..." He added and finally, he seemed to find pleasure in her movements. He just watched her breasts jiggle up and down as she bounced on him, placing his hands on her hips. Then, this feeling started to grow in his stomach and the feeling made him moan again, even louder this time. 

"Yes, Len!" Sara said loudly, her moans growing louder as well, without holding back. She threw her head back and closed her eyes whilst she kept bouncing up and down his length, only speeding up her movements. Then, she felt Leonard's hands on her hips and put her hands on his own, leading them back up to her breasts, squeezing his hands to let him know he should grab them harder. He listened to her and immediately did what she asked, getting a loud moan in return. "Fuck, babe! You feel so good!" She yelled, throwing herself back forward to kiss him hard as she kept moving her hips. He kissed back with the same passion and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, he felt the need to thrust his hips up against her, so he did. He earned a loud yelp from Sara, which made him stop his movements right away, because he thought he was hurting her. "Don't stop, Len." She whispered into his ear in a needy way, letting him know that she wanted this. So, when she started to move again, he did so as well, thrusting his manhood deeper inside of her, which made her moans grow louder, until it almost seemed like she was screaming. "Yes... Yes... Yes..." She mumbled out and her body was starting to shake, because she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. "Sara..." He moaned out, to let her know that his wasn't far away anymore either. That's why she pulled him up and placed her hands on his chest. "Cum for me, Len. Do it for me."

And it didn't take very long until the both of them reached their orgasm. When it happened, Leonard closed his eyes and let out a loud moan when he felt something happen down there. Sara felt a feeling alike to his. Her walls tightened around Leonard's length and she let it all out with him. The wave of pleasure hitting her caused her to bury her nails into his chest before she fell down on top of him on the bed and both their bodies were shaking from the feeling. They just laid there, both with closed eyes and heavy breathing as they enjoyed the aftermath of what just happened and each other's company.


	18. Thinking About A Future

For a while, both of them weren't able to speak. None of them said a word, they just enjoyed each other's presence and after a little while, Leonard wrapped both his arms around Sara to hold her close. "I dreamt from this..." He finally spoke up, breaking the silence. Sara planted a soft kiss on his bare chest, a smile appearing on her features, "I know." She could feel his eyes on her, the eyes that belonged to the man she loved so much. She looked up at him before speaking up. "Gideon told me about it. Plus, I felt your boner against me this morning. And I noticed it in the way you say my name when you're asleep." She chuckled a bit and watched as Leonard's cheeks turned red, leaning up to give him a soft and gentle kiss. "It's not bad. That's completely normal, Len." She ran her hand over his chest in circular moments before speaking up again. "What was it like in your dream?" Leonard closed his eyes and tried to remember what it had been like in his dream. Then he opened his eyes and looked straight into Sara's blue ones. "What we did just now was much better." And that was the truth. But he had another question in his mind. "Will it always be this awesome?"

Sara rolled off of him and laid down beside him. "Mostly. But I'm sure that... With us... It'll be a lot different." She felt a bunch of butterflies breaking free in her stomach when she thought about what just happened and everything she'd felt, her eyes automatically diverting down his chest and stomach. Then, she felt Leonard's lips pressing against her ear. "He belongs to you now." She captured his lips in a kiss, whispering: "Just as everything on me belongs to you." She said and gave him a wink once she pulled away, the both of them chuckling softly. Sara loved it when Leonard laughed. The happiness displayed on his face and the sound of his laugh, it made her heart skip a beat. He should definitely laugh more often. Then, she snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his body, his wrapping around her body as well. "I love you, Leonard. And I loved this." 

A smile appeared on Leonard's lips as he planted a soft kiss into Sara's blonde hair. "I love you too and what we did just now? It was the best. Can we repeat that?" "As often as you'd like, crook." Sara answered and smiled at the feeling of Leonard running his fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes to enjoy it even more. "I was just thinking about something." Leonard said, his voice suddenly turning serious. Because there'd been something on his mind for a while now and he felt like it was the right moment to talk about it with Sara. But Sara understood his serious tone wrong and looked up with a frown on her face. He ran his fingers through her hair again, "Can you imagine... I mean... When everything is over, Savage and the Time Masters and all, and we are back in 2016... Can you imagine... A future, with you and me?" He asked, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I know I will still be a wanted man, but... I don't want to be without you anymore, Sara..." He admitted softly, his heart starting to race again. It was the first time he talked about this with Sara. About his feelings and the fact that he didn't want to be without her anymore.

It took a moment for Leonard's words to sink in for Sara. They made her swallow. If she were honest, she had to admit that she hadn't thought about something like that yet, but as he asked her that, a smile appeared on her features. "I know you're a wanted man, Len. But I don't care. I want you more than all the cops, who are looking for you. You've changed now and you can show that to them." She planted a kiss on his chest once more, her fingertips roaming his bare skin. "And if I'm honest... I want a future with you. I love you and I can't imagine a life without you anymore. Somehow, I have to admit that I need you. You make me smile all the time." And she didn't want to let him go again anymore. She had noticed that whenever he was around, her bloodlust was gone. But she hadn't told him that yet, because she needed to find out if that what she was thinking was true. "We'll see what the future holds for me... And you. Me and you." 

"Are you quoting me?" Leonard asked and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." Sara said innocently, making Leonard's heart race even more. He wanted a life with Sara. More than anything. He'd do whatever it took. And Sara wanted the same. Leonard didn't exactly knew what it meant, being in a relationship with someone, but he knew that he didn't want to be without Sara, because she made him happy. In a way that he hadn't ever been before. "You'll be the first one with whom I don't have to hide." Leonard heard Sara said softly, her voice bringing him back to reality immediately. He also noticed that Sara had grown sleepy. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask her what she meant with that. But before he could speak up, she explained. "Oliver was with Laurel whilst we were a thing. It was cheating, but back then... I didn't care. I was young and... a different person. And I was jealous, because Laurel... had him." She took a deep breath before she continued, "And Nyssa... Well... Her father, and the League in general, don't really allow love to grow within their organisation, and especially not when the love is shared between two people of the same gender. Gay people. It was fighting and survival that mattered." "How boring." Sara chuckled at Leonard's words, right before he pressed his soft lips to her own once more. "We don't have to hide, Sara. I never managed to hide my feelings for you anyway." He said, obviously meaning it. He still had no idea how he managed to fall in love with Sara, but he wouldn't change a thing. "I love you, Leonard Snart." Sara said softly as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Sara Lance." Those were the last words Sara heard before she fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a while, before closing his own eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep as well.


	19. The Next Morning

Leonard woke up the next morning, thinking everything had been a dream, like always. But then, he noticed that he wasn't where he thought he was and that he was naked. Then, he remembered everything again, which made a small smile appear on his features. The small smile didn't last very long, because he glanced over to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. Where was Sara? He ran a hand through his short hair before he got up and got dressed in nothing but his boxershorts. Then, his eyes searched the room for his sweater, but he failed to find it. He couldn't seem to recall where he'd left it the previous night. All he could recall were images of Sara and her body, her hands on him...

He shook his head immediately. Even if he loved what they did the previous night, he didn't want to think about it now. He wanted to know where Sara was, which resulted in him leaving the bedroom to go and try to find her. The first thing he noticed once he entered the hallway, was the strong scent of coffee hitting his nostrils. Sara was probably making coffee. He walked over to the kitchen and upon entering it, he knew where he'd left his sweater. Sara was wearing it. Even though it was way too big for her. Yet, the view made him smile. He leant against the doorframe and just watched her from a distance. He never had someone who made breakfast for him in his life. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world because he had Sara in his life. He could still barely believe it. Then, he watched as something dropped to the ground and she picked it up. Only for Leonard to notice that Sara wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked slightly before he walked over to Sara and wrapped his arms around her.

Sara hadn't expected her sudden company, so when she felt two arms around him, she tensed up. But once she realized it could only be Leonard, she put her guard back down and his arms around her actually made her happy. It was just her and him in the apartment. "Morning." She said and turned her head in his direction before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I thought you were still sleeping." "How am I supposed to sleep when there's no one to sleep beside me?" Leonard answered against her lips, tugging her closer, something once again happening between his legs. And he was sure Sara could feel it too. "And... who was a thief and stole my sweater?" He whispered as he leant over to her ear. Sara just smiled wider at his action, "Well... I couldn't find my shirt. And he was lonely." Then, she turned to him completely and looked up into his eyes whilst she put her arms around his neck. "And it smelled like you, too." Once again, Leonard felt his heart race in his chest. He noticed that even the smallest things Sara did could drive him crazy. And that's exactly why he kissed her again, receiving a kiss in return and the space between them disappeared moments later.

"About last night..." He said once Sara pulled away from the kiss He looked into her eyes and all he could read was happiness. "I loved doing it with you." "I loved it too, Len." Sara whispered back and got on her toes to place a few soft kisses in his neck. "And I think there's someone who did too." She added before her hand traveled down over his clothes, down the front of his torso, only to end up on top of his jeans. The feeling made Leonard close his eyes and he tried not to get lost in her touch, but Sara knew exactly how to distract him. "You are a really bad girl, miss Lance..." Leonard said and opened his eyes to look at Sara, whilst he let his hands run down her back, only to disappear under his sweater she was wearing, before he grabbed both her butt cheeks. 

"Well, you love this side of me, mr. Snart. I know you do. And your little friend does too." She replied, smirking widely as she pushed Leonard into a chair and pulled his boxershort down before sitting on his thighs. "You want to feel it again, crook?" The blonde assassin whispered into his ear and gently nibbled on his earlobe whilst one hand stroked up and down his length and Leonard let out a sigh in satisfaction, to let Sara know that he liked it. "You really know exactly what to do to drive me crazy..." He replied, "Yes, I want to feel you again." He added. Sara smiled in a naughty way, because she got the answer she wanted to hear. She lifted her hips until she was seated above his length, then slowly lowered herself onto him until his length was completely inside of her, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of his hard length inside of her.

Leonard let out another soft sigh in satisfaction before he put his hands on Sara's hips, looking up to look into her eyes. Then, he moved his hands up to take off the sweater. Once he'd flung it aside, his hands traveled up to Sara's breasts and she started to move her hips back and forth slowly. First, he massaged her breast, then he leant over and started to kiss and lick it, making Sara shiver all over. "Yes, Leonard... That feels so good... I love that..." She whispered before letting a moan pass her lips, and since Leonard knew she loved it, he didn't stop.

They continued that for a few minutes before reaching their climax together, making Sara collapse against Leonard's chest. Once she'd found a little bit of energy again, she hid her face in the crook of Leonard's neck. "I love you, Sara..." Leonard said softly once he'd found the ability to speak back, holding her close. She just smiled. She couldn't believe that Leonard could make her this happy. "I love you too, Len." She replied and pressed her lips to his. Then, she cupped his cheek with one hand, then pulled back and looked at him. "Do you want coffee?" "For now... You're the only one that I want..." He mumbled before Sara turned around in his lap and they started to eat together, Sara still being in Leonard's lap. "I never thought this would happen..." He said as he started to eat. Sara just raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Well... To be honest... I never thought there'd be someone who would fall in love with someone like me... A criminal..." But Sara stopped him from continuing by putting a finger against his lips, giving him a serious look. "Stop it, Leoanrd. You don't know how I see you. There's something inside of you. Something that no one else can see. You aren't as cold-hearted as everyone thinks you are and you show me that every day. Maybe you used to be, but ever since we boarded the Waverider, you've changed. And that's the reason why I fell in love with you and I don't regret a single thing. And maybe the way we're sitting here now is a little foretaste for the future. And yes, I want a future with you, Leonard Snart. I never wanted anything more than that. I understand that... You never had someone to show you what love meant, but... I promise you that I'll show you what love is. And how amazing it can be. And... what love can do. But you have to trust me." She meant every word, knowing that Leonard would trust her. On the other hand, she knew he was still afraid because of his feelings. She'd be very patient with him and she'd be there for him. No matter what it would take.

 

"I turst you more than anyone else...." He said to her in a mere whisper. That put a smile on Sara's face and made her heart race. Then, she took a roll from Leonard's breakfast and put it in his mouth. "And now... Eat!" She said and watched as a smile appeared on Leonard's face. She loved his smile. That smile that couldn't help but to make her happy as well, each time she saw it. Together, they continued to eat breakfast in peace with nothing but one another.


	20. Family Reactions

After the breakfast Sara decides that she needed a shower now and Leonard wanted to follow her. “You enjoy seeing me naked, don’t you, Snart?” Sara asked and had a playful smile on her face. 

“Guilty…” Was the only thing Leonard could say as he steps closer to her. But Sara probably knew where this would lead if Leonard joined her in the shower. Maybe he isn't thinking about sex in the shower for now but she does and with Leonard standing in front of her still naked. That doesn’t made it any easier. 

“You know exactly how to make a woman weak…” Sara said and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before she steals his boxershorts out of his hand and whispers: “But someone needs to clean up the kitchen here. And because I made already breakfast… it’s your turn now.” She gave him a wink and turned around to walk into the bathroom.

 

Leonard's eyes fell on her ass and was staring at it until she was gone. Then he ran with his fingers through his short hair and he was asking himself again what that young woman is doing with him. “And now I should clean up the kitchen naked?” He asked himself and shook with his head. “I'll get revenge for this, assassin!” He add before a small sigh came out of his mouth and then he started to put everything back in the fridge or in the dishwasher while he was thinking about everything with Sara. Everyone would think that the blonde assassin is probably only playing with him but the thief knew her better. He knew exactly how she was and he was the same. Since they saw each other on the waverider they were on the same page and were talking the same language. And it was being sarcastic or flirty. And that doesn’t stop and that’s what made him happy. Maybe all of his life he was only waiting for that young woman which step into his life so easily and could make him happy the first time in his life. He has no idea where everything will lead and what will come but he knew that he doesn’t want to lose her. Never!

 

Ten minutes has left since Sara disappeared in the bathroom as Leonard could hear something and he raised an eyebrow because he was thinking that the assassin was already done in the bathroom. “You are done? I thought woman would use more time in the bathroom.” And on the lips from Leonard appears a smile while he left the kitchen. But that smile disappeared again as he noticed that wasn’t Sara which made some noises. It was someone else. An older woman and in this second the words from Sara came back in his mind that this apartment was the one from her mother. And that could be only her. But why was she here? Leonard couldn’t think about it anymore because she starts to scream. And he noticed why. The thief was still naked and put his hands between his legs to hide his private parts and he curse Sara that she took his boxershorts with her. “Please let me explain.” Leonard start and tries to calm her down.

 

But Mrs. Lance wasn’t about to calm down. She starts to scream and then her way leads her slowly to the phone. “You are Captain Cold! What are you doing here? I will call the police!” Leonard closed his eyes for a second because that situation was really worse right now. 

“Mrs. Lance. Let me explain.” Sara's mother stopped her movements for a second because she was confused. 

“How do you know my name? Why are you in my apartment?” And her eyes goes down to his privat parts on which one he has still his hands.

“That’s what I want to explain…”

“You don’t need to explain anything! You are a criminal!” And she grabbed her phone immediately to start a phone call.

“Mom! Stop!” This came from Sara which stands on the doorframe from the bathroom and she was still wet because of the shower. 

"Sara? What… Has he done something to you? Has he…“ 

"Mom! Stop!“ Sara said and her voice goes a bit louder. Then she walks over to Leonard and add: “Don’t call the police. Leonard and I… we're together.” And she wanted to take his hand but she noticed that her thief was busy with his hands already so she took his arm. “And he isn’t the same person anymore like he was before.” She looked very serious to her mother and ignored the look Leonard gave her.

“Why should I believe that? Sara, sweetheart, he is a criminal. How do I know that he hasn’t took you as hostage and drugged you?”

 

That was the first time Leonard gave Dinah a serious look and his voice gets cold again as he started to say: “Do I look like a rapist for you? Does your daughter look like as if I had drugged her? I’m still naked here! Why would I run around like this if I had kidnapped your daughter?” And he has the point which stopped Dinah from saying anything anymore. 

“Ok… I think you better go. And I'll explain everything to my mother.” Sara said and put her hands on Leonard's cheeks and kissed him softly. 

“I’m going to my hideout.” He said to her and his voice changed again as Leonard was talking to Sara. It wasn’t cold anymore. His voice sounds warm and everyone could hear that Leonard really loves the young woman. 

“Ok. I will find you there.” Sara said before Leonard kissed her softly and then disappeared out of the apartment while he used his powers to timejump.

 

Leonard appeared in his hideout immediately but was glad that no one was there and he was alone because he was still naked. Grabbing some fresh clothes out of the bag in the corner, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He tried to forget what happened in the apartment but it was really an awkward moment. And maybe that wasn’t the last in the long list of ideas for how he would have met Sara's parents. He knew that it would probably happened one day but not like that and not so early. The man with the short hair wasn’t even prepared for that. Leonard closed his eyes and he tried to forget that while the water runs over his head and body.

 

He finished his shower a couple of minutes later and after he dried himself he got dressed. Then he noticed that he forgot his cold-gun in the apartment from Sara's mother. “Great…” Leonard said to himself and was hoping that Sara would bring the gun back. Then he could hear something from outside of the bathroom and he raised his eyebrows. Was that already Sara? How did she came here so fast? But Leonard was more thinking that it was someone else. Someone who broke into his hideout and he left the bathroom slowly to check who it was and probably knock that person out before he could notice that the thief was there.

 

But he noticed a few seconds later who it was that came into his hideout, he asked very surprised: “Lisa?” He hasn’t expected to see his sister here and now and that was the reason why he was so surprised right now. The last time he saw her was when Pilgrim had kidnapped her. When Lisa heard her brother's voice, she turned around and gasped immediately: “Lenny…” Then she runs to him to throw her arms around his neck. Leonard never accepted physical contact but for his sister he always let it happen. “Mick said you were dead…” And he noticed on the voice she was saying it, that she was crying. And now the older man was thinking if he should tell her the truth.

“I’m fine, Sis. It’s a bit… complicated but… I’m fine.” Lisa looked up to him and tears were in her eyes which he hasn’t seen for a long time anymore. At least not for him. 

“You are just a goddamn jerk, Lenny! Did you really die or was it a really bad joke from Mick?” Leonard doesn’t know what he should answer on that question. He couldn’t tell her that he really died but also came back. But that he doesn’t gave her an answer, let her knew everything. “You really died? How? Why? What happened? How did you come back? Are you a ghost? Are you a hero now?“ 

"Lisa! Stop with all the questions! I have no idea and do I look like a ghost? And no… I’m not a hero!” Even if he does so many heroic things already he refuses to admit that he was a hero.

 

But before someone else could say something Sara walked into the hideout. “Len?” She asked and the thief came to her. Both had a small smile on their lips because they hadn’t forgotten the awkward moment. “You forgot your cold-gun in the flat. And all the your stuff.” Leonard's cheeks turned a bit red as he was thinking about the situation. But before he could say something Sara noticed that Lisa was there. And after the words from Sara she could count one and one together.

“Wait… not really… what happened? What have you done with my brother?” She asked and walked closer to them while she crossed her arms before her chest. Sara and Leonard looked at each other for a second before the older man asked: “You know Sara already right?” Then he took the hand from the blonde assassin before he add: “We're in love. I think… she stole my heart…” 

“Wrong, Len. You stole mine.” Sara said and a small smile appears on her lips as she looked up on him.

 

Lisa couldn’t believe what happened. What’s going on with that blonde woman which was even younger than her that her brother fell in love? She never saw her brother with a woman before and somehow she noticed that she was the reason why he was so different. But then a small smile appears on her lips before she said: “How it seems you got my advice I gave you once that you should tell her.” Leonard wasn’t sure what to say about it. The fact that her sister knows him better as everyone else wasn’t funny for him. But it wasn’t actually her or her advice that allowed all of his feelings for Sara and for him to finally tell that to her. But there was something else in his mind and he raised an eyebrow before he asked: “You can remember everything?”

“Not on everything what happened. Just on somethings.” She said while she was still looking at Sara very serious.

 

Sara noticed the look from Lisa on her and a deep sigh came out of his mouth. “Listen. Maybe you don’t trust me because you don’t know me, Lisa, but I promise you that I won’t hurt Leonard. He is…” She was thinking and looking for the right words which could fit for the moment. “He is special. Very special and…” 

“Ok stop, Blondie! You listen to me now… Do you really think you know Lenny already? In your dreams maybe!” She walked closer to her and looked deep into the eyes from the young assassin before she add: “But I promise you that… I don’t care where you are or what you are… if you break the heart from my brother, I swear that I break everything from you.”

 

Leonard ran with his knuckles over his eyebrows because he'd thought about this situation differently. The thief knew that the relationship between him and his sister was closer than everything else because of everything they had went through in their past. "Ok, Lisa. Stop! I know you want protect me. But believe me, Mick is already doing that job and you can ask him when he gets back if Sara makes me happy. She doesn’t want break my heart and she knows my past!” Well… not everything yet but sort of. “Give her a chance because she won’t break my heart!” He add and looked very serious in her direction and his eyes meet with Lisa's.

“Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on you, Blondie! Oh… and Lenny… do you know that the Flash has somehow disappeared?“ Leonard's look changed from serious to worry. The Flash disappeared? What the hell happened? It was the first time that he was so worried about Barry and his team that he wanted to go there and wanted answers for his questions. Because Lisa doesn’t know anything more.

 

And after Lisa left the hideout a bit later Leonard looks at Sara and said: “I have to go. I need to check on something.” And he wanted to leave without waiting on an answer from Sara but she took his hand and said very serious: “I know it’s your city. But let me come with you. I haven’t met Barry or his team yet and I want to be on your side.” Leonard looked at her and could see that she really means it. Whether or not, Sara knew the identity from Flash he doesn’t know. But probably Oliver Queen has told it to her. Leonard doesn’t want to be apart from Sara. Not anymore. That was the reason why he nods and both start walking in the direction to Star Labs after Leonard put his cold-gun in the holder on his leg.

 

On Tuesday, 15 November 2016, 8:28, ?Trafalgar Law? wrote:

 

After the breakfast Sara decides that she needed a shower now. And Leonard wanted to follow her. “You enjoy seeing me naked, don’t you, Snart?” Sara asked and had a playfully smile on her face. “Guilty…” Was the only thing Leonard could say and he steps closer to her. But Sara probably knows where it would lead if Leonard would join her in the shower. Maybe he doesn’t think about sex in the shower for now but she does and that Leonard stands in front of her, still naked, doesn’t made it easier. “You know exactly how you can make a woman weak…” Sara said and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before she steels his boxershort out of his hand and she whispers: “But someone needs to clean up the kitchen here. And because I made already breakfast… it’s your turn now.” She gave him a wink and turned around to walk into the bathroom.

Leonards eyes fell on her ass and was staring at it until she was gone. Then he ran with his fingers through his short hair and he was asking himself again what that young woman is doing with him. “And now I should clean up the kitchen naked?” He asked himself and shook with his head. “That gives revenge, assassin!” He add before a small sigh came out of his mouth and then he started to put everything back in the fridge or in the dishwasher while he was thinking about everything with Sara. Everyone would think that the blonde assassin is probably only playing with him. But the thief knew her better. He knew exactly how she was and he was the same. Since they saw each other on the waverider they were on the same page and were talking the same language. And it was being sarcastic or flirty. And that doesn’t stop and that’s what made him happy. Maybe all of his life he was only waiting for that young woman which step into his life so easily and which could make him happy the first time in his life. He has no idea where everything will lead and what will come but he knew that he doesn’t want to lose her. Never!

Ten minutes has left since Sara disappeared in the bathroom as Leonard could hear something and he raised an eyebrow because he was thinking that the assassin was already done in the bathroom. “You are done? I thought woman would use more time in the bathroom.” And on the lips from Leonard appears a smile while he left the kitchen. But that smile disappeared again as he noticed that wasn’t Sara which made some noises. It was someone else. An older woman and in this second the words from Sara came back in his mind that this apartment was the one from her mother. And that could be only her. But why was she here? Leonard couldn’t think about it anymore because she starts to scream. And he noticed why. The thief was still naked and put his hands between his legs to hide his private parts and he curse Sara that she took his boxershorts with her. “Please let me explain.” Leonard start and tries to calm her down.

But Mrs. Lance wasn’t to calm down anymore. She starts to scream and then her way leads her slowly to the phone. “You are Captain Cold! What are you doing here? I call the police!” Leonard closed his eyes for a second because that situation was really worse right now. “Mrs. Lance. Let me explain.” And the mother from Sara stopped her movements for a second because she was confused. “Where do you know my name? Why are you here in my apartment?” And her eyes goes down to his privat parts on which one he has still his hands. “That’s what I want to explain…” “You don’t need to explain anything! You are a criminal!” And she grabbed her phone immediately to start a phone call. “Mom! Stop!” This came from Sara which stands on the doorframe from the bathroom and she was still wet because of the shower. „Sara? What… Has he done something to you? Has he…“ „Mom! Stop!“ Sara said and her voice goes a bit louder. Then she walks over to Leonard and add: “Don’t call the police. Leonard and I… we are together.” And she wanted to take his hand but she noticed that her thief was busy with his hands already that she took his arm. “And he isn’t the same person anymore like he was before.” She looked very serious to her mother and ignored the look Leonard gave her. “Why should I believe that? Sara, sweetheart, he is a criminal. Where do I know that he hasn’t took you as hostage and drugged you?”

That was the first time Leonard gave Dinah a serious look and his voice gets cold again as he started to say: “Do I look like a rapist for you? Do your daughter look like as if I had drugged her? I’m still naked here! Why would I run around like this if I had kidnapped your daughter?” And he has the point what let Dinah doesn’t say anything anymore. “Ok… I think you should better go. And I explain everything to my mother.” Sara said and put her hands on the cheeks from Leonard and kissed him softly. “I’m going to my hideout.” He said to her and his voice changed again as Leonard was talking to Sara. It wasn’t cold anymore. His voice sounds warm and everyone could hear that Leonard really loves the young woman. “Ok. I will find you there.” Sara said before Leonard kissed her softly and then disappeared out of the apartment while he used his powers to timejump.

And he appeared in his hideout immediately but he was glad that no one was there and he was alone here. Because he was still naked and grabbed a few fresh cloth out of the bag in the corner. But before he got dressed he walked into the small bathroom to take a small shower. And he tried to forget what happened in the apartment but it was really an awkward moment. And maybe that wasn’t the last imagination he would have met Saras parents. He knew that will probably happen one day. But not like that and not so early. The man with the short hair wasn’t even prepared for that. Leonard closed his eyes and he tried to forget that while the water runs over his head and body.

And he couple minutes later he finished the shower and after he dried himself he got dressed. And then he noticed that he forgot his cold-gun in the apartment from Saras mother. “Great…” Leonard said to himself and was hoping that Sara would bring the gun back. Then he could hear something from outside of the bathroom and he raised his eyebrows. Was that already Sara? How did she came here so fast? But Leonard was more thinking that it was someone else. Someone who broke into his hideout and he left the bathroom slowly to check who it was and probably knock that person out before he could notice that the thief was there.

But as he noticed a few seconds later who was it which came into his hideout he asked very surprised: “Lisa?” He hasn’t expected to see his sister here and now and that was the reason why he was so surprised right now. The last time he saw her was as Pilgrim had kidnapped her. And as Lisa could hear the voice from her brother she turned around and gasped immediately: “Lenny…” Then she runs to him to throw her arms around his neck. Leonard never accepted physical contact. But for his sister he let it always happen. “Mick said you were dead…” And he noticed on the voice she was saying it, that she was crying. And now the older man was thinking if he should say the truth to her. “I’m fine, Sis. It’s a bit… complicated but… I’m fine.” Lisa looked up to him and tears were in her eyes which he hasn’t seen for a long time anymore. At least not for him. “You are just a goddamn jerk, Lenny! Did you really die or was it a really bad joke from Mick?” Leonard doesn’t know what he should answer on that question. He couldn’t tell her that he really dies but also came back. But that he doesn’t gave her an answer let her knew everything. “You really died? How? Why? What happened? How you came back? Are you a ghost? Are you a hero now?“ „Lisa! Stop with all the questions! I have no idea and do I look like a ghost? And no… I’m not a hero!” Even if he does so many heroic things already he refuses to admit that he was a hero.

But before someone else could say something Sara walked into the hideout. “Len?” She asked and the thief came to her. Both had a small smile on their lips because they hadn’t forgotten the awkward moment. “You forgot your cold-gun in the flat. And all the your stuff.” Leonards cheeks turned a bit red as he was thinking on the situation. But before he could say something Sara noticed that Lisa was there. And after the words from Sara she could count one and one together. “Wait… not really… what happened? What have you done with my brother?” She asked and walked closer to them while she crossed her arms before her chest. Sara and Leonard looked at each other for a second before the older man asked: “You know Sara already right?” Then he took the hand from the blonde assassin before he add: “We are in love. I think… she stole my heart…” “Wrong, Len. You stole mine.” Sara said and a small smile appears on her lips as she looked up on him.

Lisa couldn’t believe what happened. What’s going on with that blonde woman which was even younger than her that her brother fell in love? She never saw his brother with a woman before. And somehow she noticed that she was the reason why he was so different. But then a small smile appears on her lips before she said: “How it seems you got my advice I gave you once that you should tell her.” Leonard wasn’t sure what to say about it. The fact that her sister knows him better as everyone else wasn’t funny for him. But it wasn’t actually her and her advice why he allowed all of his feelings for Sara and that he told that to her. But there was something else in is mind and he raised an eyebrow before he asked: “You can remember on everything?” “Not on everything what happened. Just on something.” She said while she was still looking at Sara very serious.

Sara noticed the look from Lisa on her and a deep sigh came out of his mouth. “Listen. Maybe you don’t trust me because you don’t know me, Lisa, but I promise you that I won’t hurt Leonard. He is…” She was thinking and looking for the right words which could fit for the moment. “He is special. Very special and…” “Ok stop, Blondie! You listen to me now… Do you really think you know Lenny already? In your dreams maybe!” She walked closer to her and looked deep into the eyes from the young assassin before she add: “But I promise you that… I don’t care where you are or what you are… if you break the heart from my brother, I swear that I break everything from you.”

Leonard ran with his knuckles over his eyebrows because he thought about this situation different. The thief knew that the relationship between him and his sister was closer as everything else because of everything they went through and because of their past. “Ok, Lisa. Stop! I know you want protect me. But believe me, Mick is already doing this job and you can ask him when he is back that Sara makes me happy. She doesn’t want break my heart and she knows my past!” Well… not everything yet but sort of. “Give her a chance because she won’t break my heart!” He add and looked very serious in her direction and his eyes meet the one from Lisa. “Fine. But I keep an eye on you, Blondie! Oh… and Lenny… do you know that the Flash is somehow disappeared?“ Leonards look changed from serious to worry. The Flash disappeared? What the hell happened? It was the first time that he was so worried about Barry and his team that he wanted to go there and wanted answer on his questions. Because Lisa doesn’t know anything more.

And after Sara left the hideout a bit later Leonard looks at Sara and said: “I have to go. I need to check on something.” And he wanted to leave without waiting on an answer from Sara. But she took her hand and said very serious: “I know it’s your city. But let me come with you. I haven’t met Barry or his team yet and I want to be on your side.” Leonard looked at her and could see that she really means it. From where Sara knew the identity from Flash he doesn’t know. But probably Oliver Queen has told it to her. And he doesn’t want to be apart from Sara. Not anymore. That was the reason why he nods and both start walking in the direction from Star Labs after Leonard put his cold-gun in the holder on his leg.


	21. Where Is The Flash

While they are walking through the streets in the direction from Star Labs, Sara took his hand softly in her own. Carefully because she doesn’t know how his reaction on it will be. But as she noticed how he squeezed her hand softly a small smile appears on her lips. “I think… it’s not easy with our families. But you need to understand my sister. She saw almost everything what my father did to me and she doesn’t want that anyone to hurt me anymore.”   
Sara looked at Leonard and shook with her head immediately before she said: “No. I can understand her, really.” It was the first time Leonard mentioned the abusing from his father again after he showed her his scars on his back. “But… did you really mean it? I mean… that I make you happy?” Leonard looked at Sara for a few seconds before he looked back on the way, as he answered and Sara noticed that his voice was very serious.  
“I don’t know. Everything is so fresh and new with us. But I know that I was never that happy in my life before like I am right now. I mean… when I don’t think about this morning…”  
On Sara's lips appears a light smile. She was happy that she could make Leonard happy and that he is feeling that the first time in his life. She wanted to make him happy the rest of their life they will have with each other because the thief deserved it. He deserved so many things what he never had been given before. But as Leonard mentioned what happened this morning she had to laugh about it. Sure it was a very awkward moment and she knew exactly how the thief felt in that moment. “I hadn’t planned that, Len. Really. I didn’t know that mother will be back at her place so soon. Otherwise I wouldn't have stolen your clothes.“   
"No… actually it wasn’t because of the cloth. Well… yeah it was. I never felt that embarrassed in my life before.” He run with his free hand over his face to hide how his cheeks became a light shade of red. Then he added: “It was… more the fact that it was maybe too early meeting your parents.”  
Sara shook only her head like Leonard did before. “It wasn’t like that. I mean… if you want you can meet my mother… dressed. But don’t worry. She won’t telling my dad. I told her that I will do it on my own. Later.” She said with a smile was on her face. "And my dad won’t do anything because you make me happy.“ Like no one else did this before. The young woman knew that Leonard was a criminal but he has changed and that’s what she will tell her father later and she was sure that he will also see it. But for now she wants to enjoy the time with Leonard alone. Alone here before they are back on the Waverider. She was hoping that it wouldn't complicated there like it was before but she wanted to give their relationship a chance and she could see that Leonard was doing the same even if all of the feelings he felt are new for him. But the young woman promised him that she will always be there for him if he want to talk about his feelings.  
While they were walking Lisa's words came back to her mind and she looked back to Leonard: “For how long have you had feelings for me again, Snart?” She wanted to tease him and she noticed that he was looking for words and didn’t know exactly what he should say she stopped and put her arms around his neck.   
“You know that I didn’t know how to handle all the feelings, Sara. That everything was new. Probably there was something when our families were on the Waverider and Lisa noticed it.”  
“And she gave you the advice to tell me that?” And as she could see the nod her smile goes a bit bigger but the assassin doesn’t know what she should think about the fact that his sister wanted to keep an eye on her. “But does she really thinks that I wanted to break your heart? I don’t know anything about your past yet, Len. But breaking your heart is the last thing that I want.”  
These words from Sara put a smile on the lips from the older man. He still couldn’t believe that this young woman belongs to him now and that she stole his heart. “Don’t tell me that, assassin. I know that. Maybe she needs just time to get used on the fact that she isn’t the only woman in my life anymore.“ Both must laugh about it before there was another long kiss before Leonard lead Sara to Star Labs.  
But no one there was really happy to see Leonard in the building. The thief wasn’t really surprised because of what he has done to the whole team in the past. “Calm down, kids. I just want some information.” He said and Sara noticed that his cold voice was back and somehow she doesn’t like it. But she knew that Caitlin and Cisco doesn’t know him as she does. They weren’t around him all the time.   
“There isn't any information for you, Cold!” Cisco said and he tried to not show any fear.   
“Oh how I missed this. Stupid discussion with Barry's little friends.” Leonard said and rolled his eyes. "I heard a rumor that Flash is dead. That can’t be true right?“ He noticed the look from Caitlin to Cisco and had already a bad feeling. And right now his only thought was that the speedster can’t be dead because the city needs him and he needs him too.  
“He isn’t dead…” Came the answer from Caitlin and after a quick look with Cisco where they had a quick conversation if they should tell Captain Cold from the condition from Barry, she add: “He is just exhausted because of everything what happened with Zoom and the Speedforce… Long story.” Leonard doesn’t want hear the story because he never heard about Zoom or the Speedforce.  
“How is he?” And this time his voice wasn’t so cold anymore and Sara could hear there was worry in it and they could also hear it in Cisco's voice and he asked: “Since when is Captain Cold caring?” But he got only a very cold look from him what let him hide behind the body from Caitlin. But both team members from Team Flash brought Leonard in a room where Barry was sleeping. And the thief walked over to the bed.  
“You're Sara Lance right? I’m sorry what happened to your sister.” Caitlin said to Sara because both stands a bit more apart from the scene with Leonard and Barry. Sara's look goes sad but she doesn’t cry about it anymore. She was just still missing Laurel. “I’m sorry. I know it must be hard. But… what are you doing with… him?” Sara looked at Caitlin and crossed her arms before her chest before she answered.  
“Because we are partners. And he is a lot different than you could imagine. Maybe he was a cold-hearted criminal one day but not anymore. Believe me.” But Sara could see that Caitlin couldn’t believe her. But should she tell her that they love each other? She wanted it but she knew that she should talk with Leonard at first because of it. That’s why she stayed quiet but noticed that Caitlin started already to put one and one together.  
No one said anything again anymore because they notice that Barry starts to wake up. “You aren’t dead…” Came from Leonard but he had a cold smile on his face while Barry starts to sit up.  
“No… I’m not dying so fast, Snart. For that it needs more…” And Barry was laughing, but it sounds very weak. That’s why Leonard pushed him back in the pillows and said very serious: “Good… because that’s my job one day. But not today… You need rest, Barr! The city needs you.” Everyone noticed that Leonard was calling Barry by his short name and no one wants to say anything now.  
And a couple minutes later Leonard and Sara were leaving Star Labs again and the thief put his hands in his pockets while he was thinking what Barry told him. Of course the young man where always thinking that the thief could do good things. But now? “Barry knows there is more in you than only a criminal.” He could hear the voice from Sara behind him and turned around.   
“He did always… but he's wrong…”   
“Don’t start with it again, Leonard. This city needs someone to help and keep people safe and Barry isn’t in the condition for it right now. We both know that you have changed. I would do it but I don’t have my white canary suit with me…”  
Leonard closed his eyes. Why do so many people have so many expectations of him? He was just a criminal. Sure he does a few things on the Waverider which probably a hero would had done. But he doesn't see himself as a hero. “Can you please stop thinking like that, Sara? It was a dream which we had on the Waverider! Now we are back in the reality! And for them I’m Captain Cold… a criminal and the most wanted man!” Sara looked very serious in his eyes and cupped his cheeks with her hands.  
“Listen to me, Leonard Snart! You are much more then that. And now you have the chance to prove it. Show the civilians that you are more as only a criminal. That you has changed. If you don’t do it for Barry then… do it for me, Len.” And her voice was full with love and she was smiling to him again that made the heart from the thief beat faster again. Damn… how can that one woman drive him so crazy? But probably she was right and he should try it.  
“Ok fine… But only because of you…” But that let Sara shook with her head before she said: “Don’t do something because of someone else. Do it because of you. Listen to yourself. I’m only the one who believes in you.“ And then she gave him a soft kiss and took her hand and both walk back to the hideout from Leonard.


End file.
